Unbroken Angels
by I-Got-You
Summary: A twist on the story. What if Leah became Amish? This story is about Leah's adventures into the Amish world and her life as an Amish Woman. COMPLETE
1. The Idea

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Intro: I've always wondered what it would be like if Leah became Amish. I don't know if this is possible, but in my mind it is.  
  
Chapter 1: The Idea  
  
****  
  
Leah stopped at the park to eat her lunch. While the little girl talked to her, she got an idea. 'What if I converted to Amish?' She thought. She gathered her food and jumped in her car.   
  
  
  
When she got to the Longacre farm. She ran up to the door and knocked politly on it. "Hello?" Ethan answered and "Leah, what are you doing here? I thought you would be on your way home."  
  
"Ethan, I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Let's go to the barn." He said. They walked to the barn and Ethan made sure nobody was there. "So what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.  
  
"I was thinking. Since you don't want to give up your Amish ways, why didn't I give up my English ways. Become an Amish person?" Leah said.   
  
"I do not know if that ever happened. I shall find out." Ethan said and "But why do you want to do this?  
  
"I love you too much Ethan. I want to be with you forever." She said. Ethan hugged her. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
"Go home. I will send a letter." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said and "Bye Ethan and thank you."   
  
"You are welcome Leah. Now you must go. Bye." He said. He watched Leah walk to her car and then went inside the house.  
  
****  
  
Leah got home that night. Her mother was asleep on the couch. Leah went over and covered her up. "Leah?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes mom?" Leah replied.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"Me and Ethan talked for a while and then I went to get something to eat. Can we talk in the morning, I'm very tired?" Leah asked. Her mother nodded and Leah went to her room. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
****  
  
"What would make you think of such a thing?" He mother asked. Leah had told her mother her idea and she did't like it.  
  
"Mom, I will do anything to be with Ethan. If it means changing my ways to his, I will do it." Leah said.  
  
"What about your cancer?" Her mother asked.   
  
"So far I'm still in remission." Leah said.  
  
"What if it comes back?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I'll figure it out. Mom, I want to take a shower and go to the library." She said.   
  
****  
  
A week later. Leah waited for the mailman. She was expected a letter from Ethan anyday. She saw the mail truck. As soon as the mailman put the mail in the box, Leah ran outside and opened the box.  
  
"Expecting something?" The guy asked.  
  
"Yes, a letter from a guy." She said pulling out the mail. There was a letter from Ethan. "Yeah!" She said jumping up and down. She quickly opened it.  
  
Dearest Leah  
  
I have talked your idea over with my father. At first he was confused, but when I explained the whole thing, he said he would ask the elders at the next community meeting. I realize that this is not a spur of the moment thing or just a crazy idea from me leaving you. I was promised to Martha, but if you do become a Amish lady. I will be your's.  
  
Always your's   
  
Ethan   
  
*****  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know it's short but it's a start. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
Leah sat down at her desk and wrote Ethan back.  
  
Dear Ethan  
  
You are right. This was not the spur of the moment. I really want to be with you. I will do anything. Even if it means giving up my world to be in your's. Don't worry about Martha. She will understand. If she's like any typical girl, she will understand. Let me know as soon as you can about that meeting. I miss you so much, Ethan. I can't wait to be in your arms again.   
  
Love, 

Leah  
  
Leah wrote the Longacre address on an envelope and put the folded letter inside. She sealed it and put a stamp on it. She ran out to the mailbox and set it inside. She put the flag up and went inside.   
  
Her mother came home an hour later from the store.  
  
"Leah, I'm home." She yelled walking inside.   
  
"Hey mom." Leah said walking over to her and grapping a bag.   
  
Leah helped her mom with putting the groceries away. She thought 'This may be the last time I help mom with the groceries. If I become Amish, I'll grow my own food, make three meals a day for my husband, take care of my children, if I have any, and clean house. What fun? But I really want to be with Ethan, I want to be his wife and him be my husband. I will sacrifice anything. Even my world for his. Even my car. I'll give it to my mom since Neil gave it to me. She deserves it.'  
  
"Leah? Earth to Leah?" Her mother snapped her back to reality. "What were you thinking about so hard?"  
  
"Ethan." She simple said. She couldn't stop thinking about him since the met in the hospital.  
  
Couple days later, Leah was sitting in a local coffee shop, drinking her favorite, mocha latte. The doorbell rings and people walk in.   
  
"Leah?" Sherry Prater asked. Leah looked up at her.  
  
"Yes?" She said. Sherry sat down.  
  
"How have you been?" She asked.  
  
"Fine. Yourself?" Leah asked. She didn't really want to talk but she would for a few minutes.  
  
"Not bad. Can't wait for graduation." Sherry said. She was more excited then Leah. Leah couldn't wait either, which meant she could visit Ethan, but yet, she could wait. This is her last year of school if she is allowed to become Amish, if not she will go to college.  
  
Sherry talked for a long time about her graduation plans. Leah just listened and nodded when it was needed.   
  
"So what are your plans for the real world?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Not sure yet." Leah said.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't apply for college?" Sherry said.  
  
"No, I decided to take a year off and then plan where to go. This year has just been to tough. With Neil's death, Ethan leaving me." Leah said.   
  
Leah went home. She saw her mother sitting at the counter.  
  
"Leah, this came for you." Her mother said holding up a cream colored envelope. Leah took it and ran up to her home. She tore it open and pulled the letter out.  
  
Dearest Leah   
  
I can't wait either to have you back in my arms. To feel your lips on mine. Anyways, I have some news, my father went to the commiunty meeting and asked about you becoming Amish, and they said it has only happened once. It will take months for you to become Amish and be baptizied. But if you still wish, you may come into the Amish world. You will have to learn how to act, dress, garden, and live like us. I really want you too. I miss you Leah, and can not wait to be close to you again.  
  
Always your's  
  
Ethan  
  
Leah sat the letter down, took a deep breath, and started to jump up and down. "Yes!" She repeated until her mother came up.  
  
"What's with all the commotion?" Her mother asked.  
  
"The letter from Ethan. He said I can became Amish." Leah said hugging her mother.  
  
"What?" Her mother asked confused.  
  
"I am going to be an Amish lady." She said.  
  
"Really?" Her mother asked. Roberta didn't really want her only daughter and child to become a group she didn't really like. She always thought of the Amish as people with too much pride. Even though the Amish didn't like pride, they were like the were so proud of the past that they kept it that way.  
  
"Mom, aren't you happy?" Leah asked.  
  
"How can I be happy? You are leaving to join a world unknown. You are my only child and you are going to leave me for those proud people." Roberta said.  
  
"The Amish think pride is a sin. They are never proud. Plus, I know what the Amish world is like. I've spent time there." Leah said. She couldn't believe her mother.  
  
"You will be a house-wife the rest of your life. Do you really want that? I've always wanted you to do something with your life. Use the knowledge you have and gain more. You don't want that do you?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I want to be with Ethan. I want him to be my husband and I want to be his wife. I love Ethan." Leah said.  
  
"What do you know about love? For all you know this could be puppy love." Roberta said.  
  
"Like you know what love is. You have been married five times. Sure love to me." Leah said.   
  
"Leah, you just don't understand. Marriage is hard. Love doesn't always conquer all." Roberta said.  
  
"Mom, I understand. Me and Ethan have had our hardships, but we got though them. And we will get though everything else." Leah said sitting on her bed.  
  
"What if you go though all this and find out that you and Ethan aren't right for each other. Then what? You sure won't be able to come. Ever think of that, Leah?" Her mother asked sitting next to her daughter.  
  
"I've never thought about that. But I still want to do this." Leah said and "As soon as school lets out, I'm off to Nappanee to be with Ethan and become Amish." Leah said.  
  
"What about your things?" Her mother asked looking around Leah's room.  
  
"I will take what I need. The rest you can have. You can also have my car. Since it was something Neil gave me." Leah said walking around her room.  
  
"So you want me to take you to Nappanee?" Roberta asked.  
  
"That would be nice, but if you don't want to, I can take the train or bus." Leah said sitting back next to her mother.  
  
"I'm losing my little girl to the past." Roberta said putting her arm around Leah's shoulders and letting Leah's head fall on her shoulder.  
  
"I will always be your little girl, but it's time for me to become a woman and make my own decisions." Leah said sitting up.  
  
"Yes. Anyways, we should plan your graduation party. Since you only graduate from high school once." Roberta said standing up.  
  
"Of course." Leah said following her mother out of her room.  
  
Dear Ethan   
  
I'm so happy I can be with you now. My mother and I had a little argument about my decision, but do not worry, we got though it and she is happy now. I will be graduating on May 23th. I will also having a party and would like for you to come if you want. I was wondering if I should bring any of my belongings with. Their are a few things I would like to bring. Just tell me. I miss you too, Ethan. Awhile longer and we will be together.   
  
Love,  
  
Leah  
  
Leah sent the letter of and hope that Ethan will come.   
  
P.S. What da ya Think? This chapter is longer, hope you like it. 


	3. Leah's Graduation

Diclamier: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 3: Leah's Graduation  
  
Leah dressed in her black suit and cap. It was graduation. She wore something light under her outfit so she would not sweat to death.  
  
"Wow." Roberta said standing in her doorway.   
  
"I can't believe this day is finally here." Leah said spinning around like a little girl.   
  
"After today, you will be a free girl." She said putting her hands on Leah's shoulders.   
  
"Yes." Leah said. She didn't want to bring up what will be happening after graduation, with Ethan. Her mother was sad enough.   
  
"Mitchell Hacker" The principal called out names. Leah was nervous. Little beeds of sweat rolled from her forehead. "Abigail Hagel."   
  
Leah looked back and found her mother, sitting alone, with parents and families around her.  
  
"Leah Lewis-Hall." Leah heard her name and got up. She walked up to the stage and accepted her dilpomia from the principal, someone she may never see again. When she walked off, everyone clapped again.  
  
When the cermony was over, Roberta found her mother. "My baby is finally a high school graduate. "Her mother hugged her.  
  
"Mom, I'm happy too, but let's go home and have a party." Leah said.  
  
Leah and Roberta drove home to a yard full of family members. They couldn't make it to the cermony.  
  
"Leah!" Everyone said. Some gave her hugs and handshakes. They took pictures and when they were finished, Leah took off her suit and puts it inside.  
  
She started to talk to her cousins, who are the same age as her.  
  
"Leah." A young man said. Leah turns around and sees Ethan.  
  
"Ethan!" She shouts and jumps into his arms. He spins her around. When he sets her back on her feet, he gives her a sweet kiss. "Oh how I missed you, Ethan."  
  
"I have missed you too, Leah." Ethan said and "These are for you." He holds a small bouquet of flowers.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me flowers." Leah said taking them.  
  
"I did not by them, I picked them from Ma's spring garden." Ethan said.  
  
"Well, thank you." Leah said.   
  
"You are welcome, Leah." Ethan said. She kisses him again.  
  
"Tell you're mother that these are very beautiful." Leah said smelling them.  
  
"You'll be seeing her soon." Ethan said.  
  
"Oh yes." Leah said. She hadn't that about that all day.  
  
"Unless, you changed your mind?" Ethan said.  
  
"No. I still want to be with you." Leah said.  
  
"Hi Ethan." Roberta said walking up to them.  
  
"Hello Mrs.Dutton." Ethan said.  
  
"Call me Roberta please?" She asked.  
  
"Mom, look at what Ethan gave me." Leah said holding up her flowers and then smelling them again.  
  
"Those are beautiful." Roberta said and "Leah, is it okay if some people leave?"   
  
"Yes, of course." Leah said.  
  
Leah said goodbye to some that left.  
  
"Ethan, there is food and punch over there if you want." Leah said pointing to the table.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ethan asked. He was nervous.  
  
"Yes. It's free to everyone here. You will love the punch. I made it myself." Leah said.  
  
"I am sure I will." He said giving her a quick kiss and then walking over to the table.  
  
Leah made her rounds and then went inside for a minute. When she came out, one of her cousins walked up to her.  
  
"So who is that cute boy you were talking to?" Emily asked.  
  
"Oh that's Ethan." Leah said.  
  
"He is very cute. Where to you pick him up at?" She asked.  
  
"When I was in the hospital, his sister was my roommate. After that, we spent alot of time together." Leah said.  
  
"So why is he dressed like that?" Emily asked.  
  
"He's Amish." Leah said. Emily spit out her punch.  
  
"Amish? Why in the world are you after an Amish boy?" She asked.  
  
"He is really sweet and treats me right." Leah said walking over to Ethan. "Finding anything you like?"   
  
"Actually yes. You have very good food. And punch." Ethan said. Leah smiled.   
  
"When do you have to be back home?" Leah asked putting some punch in a paper cup.  
  
"I have to time limit." Ethan said.   
  
"So I wouldn't have to leave tonight?" Leah asked.  
  
"No, You may leave when you want." Ethan said.  
  
"I want to leave with, Ethan." Leah said setting her cup down.  
  
"That would be nice." Ethan said.  
  
"My mom was worried that this wouldn't work out." Leah said.   
  
"I believe that it will work." Ethan said and "Leah, I want you for my wife"  
  
"And I want you for my husband." Leah said. Ethan wraps his arms around her and gives her a long hug.   
  
"I feel better when you are in my arms." Ethan said.  
  
"Why is that?" Leah asked looking up at him.  
  
"Because I know you are safe and with me." Ethan said   
  
"I feel safe in your arms." Leah said.  
  
Everyone was gone and Leah was helping her mother with clean up.  
  
"Ethan, how exactly did you get here?" Roberta asked.  
  
"Mother!" Leah said.  
  
"I took the train." Ethan said. Leah starts to fold chairs and Ethan says "Let me help." He starts to fold chairs with Leah.  
  
"How are your parents?" Roberta asked.  
  
"Fine. Ma has planted her gardens and Pa has planted the crops." Ethan said.  
  
"That's were Ethan got my beautiful flowers." Leah said smilling at Ethan.  
  
"For a beautiful girl." Ethan said.  
  
Leah and Ethan are inside for the night. Her mother was upstairs, taking a shower. They were in the living room.  
  
"When do you plan to leave?" Leah asked.  
  
"When you want to." Ethan said.  
  
"Are you going to be helping me?" Leah asked.  
  
"If you want. Most of the women know and are excited to have you join. They will be helping you." Ethan said.  
  
"I want you right by my side, in cause I decide to run." Leah said.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No." Leah said.  
  
"You are allowed to bring some belongings." Ethan said refering to her question in her letter.  
  
"Good. Their are just a few things I can't live without." Leah said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.   
  
"Things that I have to have with me. Like my picture of Neil, my blanket that my grandmother made me, and a doll that was given to me by my dad." Leah said.  
  
"Those should okay." Ethan said. They weren't the modern things like cd players, computers, or cars.  
  
Leah woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She followed the smell downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mother and Ethan making breakfat together. It was surprising to her.  
  
"Good morning Leah." Ethan said giving her a kiss.  
  
"You too." Leah said still in amazement.  
  
"Good thing you are up, you can set the table." Roberta said.  
  
"No, let me do it." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, you have done enough, let Leah do it, besides, it's her job anyways if I cook." Roberta said.   
  
Leah got the plates and silverware and set the table. She put napkins on the plates and cups next to the plates. She went to the fridge and grapped the milk and orange juice. She also put the butter on the table.  
  
After breakfast, Leah went upstairs to her room to gather clothes for her shower. Ethan followed her up.  
  
"You have a big room." Ethan said. She remembered that he has never been in her room.  
  
"Yes, a bigger space to make a mess." Leah said throwing clothes out of her dresser, proving her point.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Something to wear." Leah said going to her closet.  
  
"Why is it so hard?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It's an English thing. Girls will have so many clothes that it is hard to find the right outfit." Leah said trying to explain it simple to him.   
  
"Why so many clothes?" Ethan asked standing next to her.  
  
"Clothes go in and out of fashion. See this top, it was fashionable last year and now if I wear it, I will look stupid." She said.  
  
"Why?" Ehan asked.  
  
"Because people are judged by their clothes. It's cruel." Leah said.  
  
"We don't have that problem." Ethan said.  
  
'I bet. You all wear the samething.' She could not believe she just thought that. She was about to join them and she was dissing the way they dress.   
  
"Now that I have my outfit, I'm going to take a shower. You can go downstairs and watch tv." Leah said walking across the hall to their bathroom. Ethan walked downstairs  
  
She undressed and turned the water on. She hoped in and started to wash her hair.  
  
'This is one thing I'm going to miss, A shower. They take baths. I will miss the whole indoor plumbing all together. But I have to give it up to be with Ethan.' She thought.  
  
Leah got out and dried herself off. She dressed and went dwonstairs. Ethan was sitting on the couch and wasn't watching tv.   
  
"Nothing good on?" Leah asked fixing her pant leg.  
  
"No I just don't feel like watching tv. I want to go outside and do something." Ethan said.  
  
"We can go fix up my mom's old flower bed. She hasn't touched it in years." Leah said.  
  
"Ok." Ethan said standing up. Leah slipped on her sandels and they walked outside. "We should palnt some flowers for your mother."  
  
"She would love that." Leah said and "But the only way to get flowers is to go to greenhouses and buy them." Leah said.  
  
"Don't you have any shops that sell flowers seeds?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, we do." Leah said and "Should we go?"  
  
"Yes." Ethan replied. They hopped in Leah's car and drove over to the store. Leah parked and they walked in. They went back to the seasonal and found many different flower seeds.  
  
"There are so many to choose from." Leah said. They choose a few and Leah paid. They walked out to her car and got in. "I have to stop by the gas station."  
  
They went to the gas station and Leah pumped some gas.   
  
"Want anything?" She asked grapping her purse.  
  
"No thank you." Ethan said.  
  
Ethan helped Leah pack her few belongings. She decided that it was time for her to leave and join the Amish comminty. Her mother was upset when she told her that this weekend they were going to Nappanee. They hadn't showed Roberta the flower garden yet. They were planning on it the morning they leave.  
  
Leah was all packed. She spent her last night in her bed and took her last shower. They ate breakfast in silence. Roberta knew she was losing her daughter today.  
  
"Mom, we have a little surprise for you." Leah said after breakfast.  
  
"What?" Roberta asked.  
  
Leah and Ethan lead her outside to the flower bed. They had stopped by some greenhouses and picked up some flowers to plant.  
  
"This is for you, mom. We worked on it all this week so you would hav something to do instead be sad." Leah said.  
  
"Thank you. It's so beautiful." Roberta replied hugging them and "I think it's time for you to go."  
  
What da ya think? 


	4. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever  
  
When they finally got to the town of Nappanee. Memories overfulled Leah's head. She saw they buildings that she used to live in and where she worked. Her mother finally stopped the car at the spot Ethan told her. They got out and Leah got her bag from the trunk. The only things she will have from the English world. She did pack a few clothes since they will have to make hers. She packed the one's that would make her fit in.  
  
"Well, I suppose this is it?" Roberta said with tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"Yes. I will miss you." Leah said and "You are my mother."   
  
"I will miss you too. You are and will be my only child. This is very hard for me." Roberta said.  
  
"It is for me too. You are my only mother. I will be happy. You will get on and find someone for you." Leah said.  
  
"I want to tell you can't do this, but you are 18 now and an adult. If this is what you want to do, then I will respect you for it and always love you." Her mother said hugging Leah tight.  
  
"I will keep in touch and you can always come visit. They will not and can't hold me back from seeing my mother." Leah said putting her hands on her mother's shoulders.  
  
"I will see that she can see you any time you want. Do not worry Mrs. Dutton. She will be in very good hands." Ethan said taking Leah's bag.  
  
"Goodbye Leah." Roberta said.  
  
"Goodbye doesn't mean forever. But for now, goodbye mom, I love you." Leah said kissing her mother on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Leah. You will never be far from my mind. Goodbye Ethan, take good care of my baby." Roberta said.  
  
"I will." Ethan said.   
  
Roberta Dutton got in her car and drove home. Leah watched her with tears. She was sad but yet happy.  
  
"You will be fine, Leah." Ethan said wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"I know, thank you Ethan." She said.  
  
"For what?" Ethan asked.  
  
"For being here. It would be alot harder if you weren't here." Leah said.  
  
"You are welcome." He said hugging her and "We should get to the community before it gets dark."  
  
"Yes." Leah said. Ethan lead her to a buggy that was behind the the drug store. He helped her in and then he got in.   
  
Ethan explained how the buggy got there.  
  
They were at the Longacre farm.   
  
"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Ethan asked once more.  
  
"Yes." Leah said laying her head on Ethan's shoulder.  
  
Ethan pulled the buggy up to the house. He got out and then helped her out. They walked into the house.  
  
"Leah!" Charity yelled running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hi to you too." Leah said hugging her back.  
  
"Welcome Leah." Mr. Longacre said walking up to her.   
  
"Hello Mr. Longacre." Leah said.  
  
"Now Leah. You will be staying at the Stanley sisters home. They are very kind and will take care of you." Mrs. Longacre said.  
  
"Ok." Leah said. She knew that she wouldn't stay at the Longacre's home because it might cause trouble.  
  
"But you will have supper with us and then Mr. Longacre will take you there." Ethan's mother said.  
  
They sat down for a wonderful meal.  
  
Leah was nervous sitting in the same buggy as Mr. Longacre. When she first met him , she could tell that he didn't like her because she was English and had different customs. Now he had let her into their world with a simple question.  
  
"Leah, I know in the past I hardly talked to you, but I want us to get along since you are joining us. I can tell that Ethan really cares about you." He said.  
  
"I care about him." Leah said.  
  
They rode in silence for awhile.  
  
"Thank you." Leah said.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For asking and letting me come." Leah said.  
  
"You should thank Ethan, he was the one who asked." Mr. Longacre said.  
  
"Really?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes. We all had our flings, but you were not his fling." Mr. Longacre said and "Here we are." He stopped.  
  
He stopped so quickly that Leah didn't have much time to thing about what he said. They walked up to the house and he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Mary Stanely asked.  
  
"Miss Mary, This is Leah. She is the one who will be staying with you." He said.  
  
"Hello Leah. It is so nice to meet you." Mary said shacking Leah's hand.  
  
"You too, Miss Mary." Leah said politely.  
  
"Thank you, Jacob. We will take good care of her. You tell your boy that." Mary said bringing Leah inside.  
  
"I will. Goodnight ladies." He said and then left. Mary shut that door.  
  
"Well, Leah, you are the one joining us?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Mary." Leah said.  
  
"You can call me Mary. Everyone call's me Miss Mary because I am not married." Mary said.  
  
"Ok, I just thought that since he called you that, it was ok for me to call you that." Leah explained.  
  
"I do not mind. My sister will be back tomorrow. He name is Ann. She is older than me." Mary said.  
  
"I can't wait." Leah said.  
  
"Now, let me show you to your room." Mary said. Leah followed her upstairs and to a room. She opened the door and their was a full size bed with a homemade blanket, a lamp, a wash pan, a dresser, and a small bookcase. "Do you like?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes." Leah said setting her bag on the bed.  
  
"Did you bring a few things." Mary asked.  
  
"Yes. Just somethings that I could not part with." Leah said unzipping the bag and "Would you like to see?" Mary nods.  
  
Leah opens her bag and pulls out the picture of Neil.  
  
"Who is this?" Mary asked.  
  
"My step-father Neil. He was the only step-father I consider to be my dad." Leah said and "He treated me like his own."  
  
"Your mother has been married twice?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes, five times, but it's an English thing." Leah said setting the picture on an end table. She pulls out her blanket and her doll.  
  
"This is a very beautiful doll." Mary said holding up her doll.  
  
"That was the only present I got from my real father, well besides the gift of life." Leah said and "I brought some clothes, since I didn't think you would have any for me."  
  
"We will measure you tomorrow and see what we can do." Mary said and "Once you have finished packing, I will give you the tour of the house, so you don't get lost. and then we will have a snack and go to bed." Mary said.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
That morning. Leah wakes up to the sound of voices, she hears Mary's but she doesn't know the other one. She walks down stairs.  
  
"There she is." Mary said.  
  
"You must be Leah. I am Ann, Mary's sister." Ann said.  
  
"Yes, and it is nice to meet you." Leah said.  
  
"My, she has such wonderful manners." Ann said to Mary, and she agrees.  
  
"I'll be back." Leah said walking outside to the outhouse.  
  
"We have to get her measured so we can make her some clothes." Mary said Ann.  
  
"Once she is awake we will." Ann said.  
  
Leah and the two sisters spent the morning measuring Leah. She felt weird but she didn't show it. She then went outside to get some water. She heard buggy wheels on the rocks. She looked up and saw one coming this way. She finished getting the water.  
  
"Good morning Leah." Ethan said.  
  
"You too, Ethan." Leah said carrying the water. Ethan graps a bucket and helps her.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but I kept thinking about you." He said.  
  
"Good thoughts?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, what else would they be?" Ethan asked. In the English world, good and bad thoughts were common.  
  
"Nothing." Leah said.  
  
"Are the Stanley sisters taking good care of you." Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes. They are very nice and are helping me." Leah said. Leah tripped and her water bucket gave her a bath.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ethan asked helping he up.  
  
"Yes, but I will have to get more water." Leah said.  
  
"Let's take this in and then we will get more." Ethan suggested.  
  
"Ok." Leah said. They walked in.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mary asked seeing Leah soaked.  
  
"Tripped and got a little bath." Leah said. They laughed and she and Ethan went back outside. They got more water and then decided to sit outside so Leah could dry her clothes.  
  
"I got measured for my dresses." Leah said.  
  
"You will blend in soon." Ethan said pulling the wet hair from her face.  
  
"Thank you Ethan." Leah said.  
  
"For what?" Ethan asked confused.  
  
"For asking if I could join." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, I care for you. If I couldn't ask a simple question, then how could I became your husband?" He asked.  
  
"Ethan, I care for you too. When you told me that you were leaving, my heart broke into a million pieces. I didn't think I could live. What was really painful was when I had to bring you home. You told me that I was not part of you fling, but I didn't believe you. Then I came up the idea and here I am. Day one of my journy." Leah said.  
  
"It hurt me too. I would have gave up everything for you, but I didn't want to put my father though the things Eli did." Ethan said.  
  
"I understand." Leah said.  
  
Ethan took her hand between his and asked "Can I make a promise to you now?"  
  
"Yes." Leah replied.  
  
"If you go though the process, I will make you my wife. I will make sure you have a sturdy roof over your head, even if I have to be that roof. I will protect you and love you until angels close my eyes." Ethan said kissing her hand.  
  
"Can I promise you something?" She asked.   
  
"Yes." Ethan said.  
  
"When you make me your wife. I will take care of you. I will make sure you have a meal and clean clothes to wear. I will give you children. You will never be alone. I will make sure that I will love you until angels close my eyes." Leah said.  
  
"You want children?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, don't you?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes of course. With you." He said.  
  
"Ethan, I want you to be the first." Leah said.  
  
"I will be the first and only." He said kissing her hand again.  
  
Leah leaned over and kissed him. He kisses her back. Their kiss becomes more deeper making Leah fall backwards on the ground.  
  
"Ethan, we have to wait." Leah said.   
  
"Yes, I am sorry." He said pulling away from her.  
  
"No, it was my fault." She said and "We can always bundle."   
  
"Yes, we can." Ethan said playing with her hair.  
  
Leah sat down at the table and started to write a letter.  
  
Dear mom  
  
It may only be the first day, but I miss you already. I hope you are happy and getting on. I'm allowed to see you whenever I want. I got measured for my first dress. I found out that it will take two to three months to learn everything I need to know. Now to stop your worry. I 'm not staying in the same house as Ethan. I'm staying at the Stanley sister's home. They are very sweet. Ann is the oldest. She was wed few years ago, but was widowed two years ago and Mary has never been married. Everyone calls her Miss Mary. I miss you, mom and love you.  
  
Your Loving Daughter  
  
Leah  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? Does anybody remember if the books said Leah's birthday or what day Ethan's was on? It would help if I knew for future use in chapters. Thank you. 


	5. Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 5: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken  
  
Leah, Mary, and Ann rode into town. They were to get material for Leah's dresses. She looked out of place with her clothes, but she didn't care.  
  
"What color?" Ann asked.  
  
"Which one is cheaper?" Leah asked remembering her English ways.  
  
"They are the same price. Which colors do you like?" Ann asked.  
  
Leah picked out four colors. Gray, brown, black, and dark green. Ann got the length as Leah walked around. Mary went to a different store.  
  
"Hello Leah." She heard a female voice. She turned around and saw Martha standing behind her.  
  
"Hello Martha." Leah said.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Getting some material for my dresses." Leah replied. She was uncomfortable.  
  
"That is right. You are becoming Amish." Martha said and asked "Why?"  
  
"To be with Ethan." Leah said.  
  
"Ethan was promised to me." Martha said. Leah knew that.  
  
"I know, but if I become Amish, he will be mine." Leah said. She never really liked Martha and she also said "He already made promises to me."  
  
When an Amish makes promises to his girl, it shows that he wants her for a wife.  
  
"He did?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yes, ask him if you don't believe me." Leah said.  
  
"Maybe I will." Martha said and "Goodbye Leah."  
  
"Bye Martha." Leah said as Martha walks away.  
  
"Was she bothering you?" Ann asked walking over to Leah.  
  
"Not really. Should we go find Mary?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes." Ann replied. They walked out and went to find Mary.  
  
"Ethan, what is this all about you making promises to that English girl?" Martha said when she walked into the Longacre's barn.  
  
'Good thing we are alone' Ethan thought.  
  
"Answer me Ethan." Martha demanded.  
  
"It's true." Ethan said.  
  
"You were promised to me. You gave me rides in your carriage." Martha said hurt.  
  
"I just do not love you, Martha. I love Leah." Ethan said putting down his pickfork.  
  
"Ethan, I love you though. Doesn't that matter?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don''t want you anymore. I want Leah." Ethan said.  
  
"I want you Ethan." Martha said.  
  
"Then why did I see you with Thomas Dane?" Ethan asked. Martha stepped back and couldn't say anything. "Martha?" He asked.  
  
"That was when you and Leah were together." Martha explained.  
  
"Then why did I see you in his carriage, with your head on his shoulder, before Leah came?" Ethan asked.   
  
"I am sorry, Ethan." Martha said moving closer to him.  
  
"I am not. You go be with Thomas and I will be with Leah." Ethan said.  
  
"Goodbye Ethan." Martha said walking away.  
  
Leah was hanging clothes out for Mary, when Ann came home.  
  
"Well, Leah, you got a letter." Ann said holding up a envelope. Leah looked at the return address. It was here old address.  
  
"It is from my mom." Leah said taking it and "Thank you."  
  
Leah went to swing and sat down. She tore open the letter.  
  
Dear My Leah  
  
It felt so good to get a letter from you. I miss you more than you will ever know. It does my heart good to here you are taken good care of. I believe that you will make it. With Ethan's love and suppport. I hope you have a happy life. I do have some news for you though. I decided to sell the house. It is no longer for me. I want something smaller. Since you are gone, I need to move on. This house just has too many memories. Of you and Neil. I do miss you and love you Leah. You are my baby girl.  
  
Love your   
  
Mommy  
  
Leah saw that it had a water stain. Her mother must've been crying when she wrote this letter.   
  
"Leah?" Ethan asked. Leah was so into the letter she didn't notice Ethan had came to the house.  
  
"Yes, Ethan?" She asked.  
  
"You were right. Martha was upset, but is getting over. She has found a new love." Ethan said.  
  
"I am sorry, Ethan." Leah said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"She was very mean to you." Ethan said.  
  
"She was, but I did not care. I was with you and I felt safe with you." Leah said.   
  
"Like I promised you, I will protect you." Ethan said.  
  
"I know you will." Leah said and "I got a letter from my mom."   
  
"Really? What did it say?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Are you always so nosy?" Leah asked.  
  
"No, I just want to know if it was sad or happy?" Ethan said laughing.  
  
"It was somewhat sad. She is selling my old home, but she is happy that I am being takin' good care of." Leah said.   
  
"That is sad." Ethan said.  
  
"I should get back to hanging up clothes." Leah said standing up. She walks over to the the line and Ethan follows her.  
  
"Leah, can I ask you something?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure, anything." Leah replied.  
  
"When you get though the process, how about we go on a picnic?" Ethan suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. A little way to celebrate?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said. He had something else planned.  
  
The next day, Mary and Ann started to make Leah's dress. She had to stand there while they put some of the pieces on.  
  
"Ouch." Leah said when she got poked by a pin.  
  
"Sorry." Mary said.  
  
"I saw you talking to the Longacre boy today again." Ann said.  
  
"Yeah, he is the reason why I am becoming Amish." Leah said turning around.  
  
"He is real smitting with you." Ann said putting on the what would be sleeve.  
  
"He made promises to me." Leah said.  
  
"Oh my." Ann said and "I remember when Arthur did that. We were both 19 and we were sitting on that old swing he made me. He made me cry."   
  
"I almost cried." Leah said.  
  
Mary was quiet. Leah knew she has never experienced this. She was left out. She just went on with the dress as Leah and Ann talked about their loves.  
  
Leah was sitting downstairs, looking out a window, when Ann and Mary came over.  
  
"Leah?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes?" Leah asked looking over.  
  
"We have something for you." Mary said and "This." They hold up her dark green dress.  
  
"Wow. They are so pretty." Leah said taking them and "Thank you." She hugs them.  
  
"You are welcome." Ann said.  
  
That next day. Leah had Ann drop her off at the Longacre's house. She walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hello?" Simeon asked.  
  
"Hello Simeon. Is Ethan here?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, he is out in the field. Do you want me to show you?" He asked.  
  
"No, just point the way." Leah said. He pointed in the direction of the field. Leah thanked him and started towards it.  
  
Ethan was helping his father with the last touches on this crop. He stopped and saw a lady walking towards them.   
  
"Who is that?" He asked himself. He started to walk over to her.  
  
"Hi Ethan." She said.  
  
"Leah? Is that you?" Ethan asked. She nods and Ethan said "Wow, you look different."  
  
"I got my knew dress. I was so happy and had to show you." She said showing it off.  
  
"You look very beautiful." Ethan said moving closer to her.  
  
"Thank you, although you don't look bad yourself." She said teasing him because he is so dirty.  
  
"Very funny." Ethan said laughing at himself and "If I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned up." He brushed some dirt off of his shirt.  
  
"You look good anyway. I like a man that doesn't mind getting a little dirty." Leah said.  
  
"But I am not a man yet. Not until I get bapitized." Ethan said.  
  
"Then a boy who doesn't mind getting a little dirty." Leah said and asked "Can I have a kiss?"   
  
"Anything for my future bride." Ethan said kissing her. They didn't realize that Mr. Londacre walked up to them.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Londacre." Leah said pulling away from Ethan.  
  
"I like seeing you two so much in love, but Ethan here has a job to do." He said.  
  
"Yes pa." Ethan said walking back to the field.  
  
"I'll go visit with Charity." Leah said walking back to the house.  
  
What da ya Think? I don't know if Amish make promises to their future spouses, but I thought it would be nice for Ethan and Leah to make promises to each other before they marry. 


	6. Lessons

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 6: Lessons  
  
It's been two weeks and Leah has already learned how to make big meals, wash clothes, and clean a house. She needs to learn how to make a clothes and plant a garden.   
  
In two months, she will go to the church to be bapitized an Amish. She attends church know, but she is not quite finished with the lessons.  
  
"Leah, first of all, you need to measure the person you are making th clothes for." Mary said.  
  
"Then I go to the store and get the right length of material, right?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, you are catching on greatly." Mary said. Ann was away again.  
  
"It doesn't take very long once you know what you are doing. You will catch on soon enough. Besides, you and Ethan will have enough clothes to last untill the next spring." Mary said.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude or nosy, but why didn't you get married?" Leah asked treading her needle.  
  
"It's a long story." Mary said.  
  
"We have time, it is not like I have a big date tonight." Leah said.  
  
"Alright. As you know, I am the youngest of three daughters and two sons. I was always watching my older siblings find their loves and planning marriage. I couldn't wait. When I was 18, I met this handsome boy. His name was Deacon, and he was English. My father was furious when I considered leaving the Amish world to be with him. I had to make a choice, I either had to choose love or customs I grew up on. I choose the Amish and I never saw Deacon again. Although I got a letter from him saying that he still loved me but moved. I found out that he married and has two kids. I never found anyone for myself again. But he was so handsome, like Ethan. He said that he would love me until the day he dies." Mary said looking up.   
  
Leah was grateful she could become Amish to be with her love. She did miss her English ways, but she is going to do this.  
  
Mary showed her how to sew. Leah's fingers were sore from the needle poking them. She sucked on them to ease the pain.  
  
"You will get used to it. You are doing a very good job. Have you sewn before?" Mary asked.  
  
"Only in Home Ec classes." Leah said. Mary looked at her strange and Leah explained "Home Ec is for students who want to learn how to do things at home, like cook, sew, take care of children."  
  
"Doesn't the mother teach her daughters that?" Mary asked.  
  
"This is both girls and boys. In the English world, mothers work and take care of their children. Some stay home and even fathers stay home." Leah said.  
  
"That is very strange." Mary said.  
  
Leah got ready for bed. She turned on the oil lamp and sat down on her bed and started to brush her hair. She remembered what Rebekah had told her while she was in the hospital. The Bible said a woman's hair was her glory and ever since she has been growing it out. She actually like the way it looks on her.  
  
She finished and looked out the window. She saw the stars in the sky and how they sparkle. In town, she could bearly see them, but here she could just reach up and grap them. She went into a deep thought.  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Leah said.  
  
"I came to say goodnight and give you this." Mary said setting a blanket on the bed and said "It is going to be cold tonight."  
  
"Well, thank you. Goodnight Mary." Leah said and Mary left the room. Leah unfolded the blanket and placed it over her bed.  
  
Leah turned her light off and settled into bed.  
  
She was awaken early in the morning. She smelled food cooking. Mary must be making breakfast. Leah got up and went downstairs. She saw a man leaning over the stove.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing?" Leah asked.  
  
"Making you breakfast." He said. She reconized the voice.  
  
"Ethan?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, my love?" He asked.  
  
"You, you are making me breakfast?" Leah asked. She was surprised.  
  
"Yes, Mary was leaving when I came over. I asked her if you were up and she said no, and I asked if I could make you breakfast and she said yes." Ethan explained.  
  
"You are so sweet Ethan." Leah said walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "Do you need any help?" She asked.  
  
"No, you just sit and wait." Ethan said. She sat at the table and watched him. She saw the hot grease splatted on him, burning him.  
  
"Ah!" Ethan yelled holding his finger. Leah rushed over to him.  
  
"Let me see." Leah said looking at his finger. She she went to the cabinet and found the homemade oniment for burns. She opened it and spread some on Ethan's finger.  
  
"How does that feel?" Leah asked.  
  
"Better." Ethan said and "A kiss would make feel alot better." Leah smiled and kissed his finger, then she kissed his lips.  
  
She helped him finish breakfast and then they sat down to eat, not before they prayed.  
  
Leah went upstairs to dress for the day and Ethan waited for her. Then they went to get some water to wash the dishes.  
  
They sat on the pouch swing after the finished the chores.  
  
"What have you learned so far?" Ethan asked taking her hand.  
  
"How to cook, clean, and sew, which I took in yesterday. My thumbs are still sore." She said looking at them and asked "How does your finger feel?"   
  
"Good, since someone took care of it." Ethan said kissing her hand.  
  
"I'm happy it feels good." Leah said and "Ethan, can I ask you dumb question?"  
  
"Their are no dumb questions." Ethan said.  
  
"Were you happy with Martha?" Leah asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I mean, is that, you said that you were promised to her. Were you happy that you were to marry her or were you expecting something different, something to interfer?" Leah asked. She let him process the question.  
  
"Things only happen for a reason, Leah." Ethan replied.  
  
"So you think that you met me because Martha wasn't the one for you. That you were destined for someone greater?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes. I believe that I met you for a reason. When we met in the hospital, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. I thought she would make the perfect wife, until I found out that you were English." Ethan said. That's right. She was English. Was. Right now she was between. She wants to be Amish.  
  
"I be honest, I didn't like you when I first met you. You seemed to be a overprotective brother. You didn't even like when I gave Rebekah a hug. But know, who knew that I would be here?" Leah said.  
  
"I am very happy that you are here. I get to see you everyday." Ethan said.  
  
"Me too." Leah said wrapping her arms around him. He smelt good. Like he always did.  
  
Etha stayed there when Mary gave Leah another sewing lesson. Ethan watched Leah's delicate hands do cross-stitch. Leah would catch him staring and laugh. Ann told them about her day and that they will be working on another dress for Leah. Already she had three and she will need more.Today she is wearing her old, English clothes.  
  
"Ethan?" Leah caught him staring again.  
  
"Yes?" Ethan asked.  
  
"What are you thinking about so hard?" Leah asked.  
  
"How good you are at this." Ethan said, but he wasn't.  
  
"She is catching on fast and that is a good thing." Mary said.   
  
"Yes, she may be done in less then three months." Ethan said.  
  
"Really?" Leah asked. She didn't believe she could.  
  
"Yes Leah. You caught on faster than I did. You should be very happy." Ann said.  
  
"Isn't pride sinful?" Leah asked.  
  
"A little pride is not bad, just remember that." Ethan said.  
  
"I will." Leah said smiling at Ethan.  
  
Ethan had to go home, he had been there all day. Leah walked him outside.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe, if my eyes get hungry to see you again." Ethan said jumping up in his buggy.  
  
"Don't starve them." She said and they laughed.  
  
"I will not. I may have to help Pa with the crops, but I will try to see you soon." Ethan said.  
  
"How is your finger?" Leah asked. She had forgotten about it all day.  
  
"Good, thank you for taking care of it." Ethan said again.  
  
"You are welcome." Leah said.  
  
"Keep up with the lessons. You are becoming an Amish lady quickly." Ethan said.  
  
"Will you tell Charity?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, she will be quite pleased. Goodnight Leah." Ethan said.  
  
"Goodnight Ethan. See you soon?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled. He took off. She wrapped he arms around herself. I was nice to have his support. She walked inside. Ann and Mary were sitting down at the table.  
  
"Leah, he is very in love with you." Ann said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Leah asked.  
  
"The way he looks at you, and they way he makes you laugh and smile." Mary said and "You two will be very happy together."   
  
Mary, Ann, and Leah worked on her fourth dress. A gray one. Then they will be going to town to get more material for more dresses. They hope to replace Leah's old clothes.   
  
"I feel bad." Leah said standing here as they pin pieces on.  
  
"Why?" Ann asked.  
  
"I haven't gave you any money for letting me stay here. You have boughten all my material. I feel I should help with the bills." Leah said spinning around.  
  
"You just worry about becoming Amish and we will worry about the money." Mary said.  
  
"Will I have to learn German?" Leah asked. She did take a foreign language in school, but it was French.  
  
"Yes, but Ethan will help you. It takes awhile for you to learn." Ann said.  
  
When they finished pinning on pieces, Leah took off the dress. She helped what she could.  
  
"Do you think I would make a good mother?" Leah asked holding Mary's pin cushion.   
  
"What is with all your question dear Leah?" Ann asked.  
  
"But do you think I waould make a good mother? Please tell me?" Leah asked.  
  
"As soon as you get used to making food for a family and clothes, you will be. Leah, you are a woman. Women have natural intincis. Your's are to your children." Ann explained.  
  
"Many women in the English world, never marry, except to their careers and have no children. I just never understood why." Leah said. She surprised herself, she sounded Amish.  
  
"I do not either." Ann said.  
  
Leah was outside again. She started to write to her mother again.  
  
Dear Mom  
  
I still miss you. I hope you are happy. I love it here. Everynight I can see the stars so clearly that I could reach up and touch them. During the day, I learn new things. Two days ago I learned cross-stitching and today I learned a few things about making clothes. So far I have three dresses. We will be going to town later this week for more material. I've also learned how to make big meals and clean a house without a toilet. I want you to be happy mom, because I am going to stay here. I have made up my mind and will not be changing it.  
  
Love your daughter  
  
Leah  
  
She folded it and put it in an envelope. She wrote her old address on it then her temporay one. She put a stamp on. She was going to send it out when they went to town.  
  
Leah wore for the first time to town, her Amish dress. She blended in well and the other Amish people didn't stare at her. They went to the same store. Leah picked out some material and the sisters paid for it.   
  
"I'll be outside." She said. They nodded and she stepped outside.  
  
"Leah!" Charity called Leah turned around and saw her running up to her.  
  
"Hello Charity." Leah said.  
  
"Wow, you look very nice, Leah, I almost did not see reconize you." Charity said.  
  
"Really?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, I do not lie. You look very pretty. You are becoming an Amish lady very fast and I am glad. We will be able to spend more time together." Charity said.  
  
"Well thank you. I can't wait to spend more time with you." Leah said to her friend and asked "Why did you come to town?"   
  
"Ethan had to run an errand. I came with hims since I had finished all my chores." Charity said.  
  
"Whenever I go past the building I used to ive in, I always think about our summer together." Leah said.  
  
"So do I. Have you gone to the bed-and-breakfast you once worked at?" Charity asked.  
  
"I have gone past it, but not in it." Leah said.  
  
"I hope you come visit soon." Charity said.  
  
"Yes, I will try soon, and we can make bread and cookies again?" Leah asked remember their baking experience together.  
  
"Yes, but I will knead the dough and you can make the cookie batter." Charity said. The laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ethan asked walking up behind them.   
  
"Ethan, do not do that. You scared me very much." Leah said turning around and placing a hand on her chest.  
  
"Leah, you are sounding more like us everyday. Isn't she Charity?" Ethan asked his sister.  
  
"Yes Ethan, but she is right. Do not scare us." Charity said.  
  
"I am sorry." Ethan said.  
  
"It is alright. But I will have to get you back." Leah said. Ethan pretended to look scared. Charity laughed.  
  
"I suppose I should be nice or you will not take care of my finger again." Ethan teased.  
  
"You are right. How is your finger anyways?" Leah asked.  
  
"It no longer looks burned. You took care of it very well." Ethan said holding his finger up.  
  
"That is good. I hope you do not do that again." Leah said.  
  
"I will be back." Ethan said walking away from the girls.  
  
"Has Jonah spoken to you lately?" Leah asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, he told me about Martha and my brother. He is not happy, but he still cares for me." Charity said in a whisper too.  
  
"Any buggy rides?" Leah asked remembering what they have told her about guys giving girls buggy rides.  
  
"No, but I hope soon. I like him alot and want to marry him." Charity said. Leah smiled. Charity spoke with happiness in her voice.  
  
"Leah, we should be going." Ann said walking out of the store.  
  
"But I'm getting into talking with Charity." Leah said.  
  
"Me and Ethan can take her home. It will not be to long." Charity said.  
  
"All right. But do not stay here to long. Remember you have to work on your sewing skills and you still have to plan your sunday meal." Ann said.  
  
"I promise Miss Stanley, she will be home before to long." Charity said.  
  
"All right. I will see you at home. Bye Leah and Charity." Ann said walking with Mary to their buggy. She saw Ethan walk back to them.  
  
"Ethan, do mind if we give Leah a ride home? She wanted to stay here and talk." Charity asked which sounded like she was begging.  
  
"I do not mind, since it is Leah." He said smiling. He let Leah and Charity talk for a while and then they got in his buggy. Leah was between Ethan and his sister, but this time she didn't feel weird. She felt like she fit and so will be.   
  
Ethan dropped Charity off first and then took off towards the Stanley home.  
  
"Wouldn't had been easier to take me home first?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, if I did not want to spend time with you, alone." Ethan said.  
  
"I like spending time with you. You are very nice to talk to and are very sweet." Leah said putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"You are too. I can not wait until you finish with your lessons. Then we can spend more time together." Ethan said.  
  
"Yes, I can not wait either." Leah said laying her head on his shoulder. She thought about when they get married. They will have all time then. Leah closed her eyes and took a cat nap.  
  
"Leah?" Ethan asked waking her up.  
  
"Mmm. Did I fall asleep?" Leah asked opening her eyes and scratching her nose.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said getting out and then walking over to her side.  
  
"I am sorry. I know you wanted to talk to me and I fell asleep." She said.  
  
"No, I like when yu sleep, you look very beautiful." Ethan said and "Come on." He held out his hands and she stood up. He lifts her out and sets her gingerly on her feet.  
  
"Thank you for the ride home." Leah said.  
  
"You are welcome. Can I ask you something?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, anything." Leah said.  
  
"There is a barn dance next weekend, would you like to go with me?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Would I like to go? I would love to go with you Ethan. I will go anywhere with you." Leah answered.  
  
"Then we will go. We will have fun." Ethan said.  
  
"Will we dance together?" Leah asked. She never danced with Ethan before.  
  
"If you want." Ethan said.  
  
"I really want to." Leah said smiling.  
  
"Then we will." Ethan said and "I should go home."  
  
"Can I have kiss goodbye?" Leah asked.  
  
"Of course." Ethan said. He put a handon her cheek and kissed her softly. She went weak. He said "Goodbye Leah."  
  
"Bye Ethan." She said watching him hop in his buggy and take off. Whn he was a small dot on the horizon, she turned and went inside.   
  
"Hello Leah." Mary said working on lunch.  
  
Leah made her first big meal and it was successful.  
  
"That was wonderful, Leah. You are a very good cook." Mary said removing dishes from the table.  
  
"Thank you." Leah said helping.  
  
"I think you will be done sooner then expected." Mary said.  
  
P.S. What da ya think? I hope you are liking this so far, because I plan to make this a long story. 


	7. Having Fun

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 7: Having Fun  
  
Leah was getting ready for the Barn dance. She dressed in her dark green dress. She fixed her hair. She didn't put any make-up since Amish don't wear any. She heard a knock on the front door and Mary's voice.  
  
"Leah? Are you ready?" Mary yelled from downstairs.   
  
"Yes, I am coming down." Leah said walking down the stairs and "Hello Ethan."  
  
"Hello Leah. You look very nice." He said placing his hands together in front of him.  
  
"You do too. Is that a new shirt?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said looking down at it.  
  
"Mary, I will be home later. Do not stay up and wait for me. I will be fine. I am with Ethan and Charity." Leah said.  
  
"Al right. You too have fun and be safe." Mary said.  
  
Leah and Ethan walked outside to his buggy. He helps her in and then he gets in. He wrips the reins and they take off to the Yoder barn dance.  
  
"I promise not to fall asleep on you again." Leah said smiling.  
  
"I do not mind." Ethan said.  
  
"How long will we be there?" Leah asked.  
  
"As long as you want to." Ethan said turning on to another dirt path.  
  
"Where is Charity?" Leah asked. She was going too.  
  
"With Jonah. He is giving her a ride to the dance and back." Ethan said.  
  
"Oh." Leah said. Charity wanted to ride with him again and she got her wish.  
  
They got to the barn dance. Music was blaring and manny buggys and cars were there. Many newly sixteen boys were experimenting in her old world.   
  
Ethan stopped his buggy and got out and helped Leah out. They walked hand in hand to the dance. People looked at them. Only because the arrived, not because he was Amish with an English girl. Leah headed over the refreshment table and grapped a cup of punch. Ethan headed over to his friends. Leah looked around for Charity.   
  
"Hello." A young man said.  
  
"Hi." Leah said.  
  
"My name is George Goode." He introduced himself.  
  
"Leah." She said shaking is hand. Leah did not want to be in that spot anymore and started to look for Ethan, hoping he would save her.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" He asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes." She said. She could not find Ethan.  
  
"Someone special?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, someone special, which is me." Ethan said putting his arms over her shoulders from behind. George lowers his head and walks away. Leah turns to face him.   
  
"Thank you for rescuing me." Leah said.  
  
"You looked like you needed me." Ethan said putting his arms down.  
  
"Yes. He was making me uncomfortable." Leah said.  
  
"How so?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I felt like he was trying to get somewhere with me and I did not like him. He seemed new and young." Leah explained.  
  
"You did not like me at first." Ethan recalled whatshe had said a few weeks again.  
  
"But he just had a vibe about him that I did not like." Leah said.  
  
"I understand. Shall we dance?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Leah replied.  
  
Ethan and Leah danced to a bunch of songs and even a slow one. Then they decided that the were hungry and went to eat some goodies. Then they went outside to talk.  
  
"You dance very well Ethan." Leah said.  
  
"As for you too." Ethan said.  
  
"I haven't seen Charity anywhere." Leah said and asked "Have you?"  
  
"Yes, she was dancing with Jonah." Ethan said taking a bite of a cookie.  
  
"Ethan, I have not gotten a letter back from my mother. I sent her one and she did not reply. I am worried." Leah said.  
  
"Maybe she went to on a trip and has not got your letter yet." Ethan said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"I do not know. She would have told me." Leah said standing closer to Ethan.  
  
"She will send you a letter soon enough." Ethan said putting an arm over her shoulders. Just then they saw Martha walk to the entrance on the arm of Thomas Dane. Ethan's face redden by this. Martha and Thomas walked into the dance.  
  
"Is that her new love?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes. She never wanted me." Ethan said hanging his head low.  
  
"Her loss and my gain. I gained the love of someone great and she lossed that great love." Leah said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"You have a way with words that make me in a better mood." Ethan said lifting his head.  
  
"She is no longer important to you. Do not care about her, care about the people who care about you." Leah said placing a hand on is back.  
  
"Like you?" Ethan said in a better mood.  
  
"Yes and your family. Ethan, those people care more about you than anyone else and do not forget it." Leah said.  
  
"Thank you, Leah, you put me in a good mood. Now I wan to dance." Ethan said pulling Leah into the barn. They danced until their feet hit.  
  
"When Ethan was certain Jonah was to take Charity home. Ethan lead Leah to his buggy. They got in and took off.  
  
Leah didn't have any lessons or chores the next day. So she decided that she would go to the Longacre's and visit with Ethan and Charity. Ann dropped her off and she walked up the house. Knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Tillie Longacre answered.  
  
"Hello, Mrs.Longacre." Leah said politly.   
  
"Well Leah, what brings you here?" Tillie asked.  
  
"I did not have any chores or lessons today, so I thought I come by and visit with Charity." Leah said. And Ethan she did not want to say. Tillie let her in and found that it was only their mother, Oma, and baby Nathan.  
  
"That is nice of you." Tillie said.  
  
"He is such an adorable baby." Leah said refering to Nathan.  
  
"Isn't he? He looks so much like Ethan when her was a baby." Tillie said picking up Nathan.  
  
'So Ethan was always cute. She wished she could see what her looked like as a child but of course, the Amish never take pictures and don't like their pictures taken.' Leah thought to herself.  
  
"So tourist season is coming up. Are you going to have a stand?" Leah asked recalling last year.  
  
"No, we do not plan to set up a stand since my Rebekah died working one." Tillie said sadly. That's right. Rebekah died last year when a idiot crashed into her stand and killed her.  
  
"Oh." Leah said quietly and asked "So where are they others?"   
  
"They walked to the lake. My husband saw something there and wanted to show the children." Tillie explained. She put Nathan back down and went to baking.  
  
"Do you need any help Mrs.Longacre?" Leah asked walking over to her.   
  
"No, but is was really kind of you to offer." Tillie said. Leah could feel something that wasn't right.  
  
"I am not trying to be rude, but do you not like me?" Leah asked.  
  
"I like you Leah." Tillie said.  
  
"I feel like you do not. Like I am intruding on something?" Leah said.  
  
"No, dear Leah. I have not got used to the idea of an English girl becoming Amish just so can be with my boy." Tillie expalined.  
  
"I know it is hard, I am getting used to it myself." Leah said.  
  
"He was promised the Dewberry girl and then you came." Tillie said.  
  
"Yes, and she broke his heart. She did not care about him the way I do. I love your son with all my heart and will take care of him like a wife is suppose to. Mrs. Longacre, I love Ethan with all my heart and will never hurt him like Martha did. She did not love him." Leah explained.   
  
"Is this true?" Tillie asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Longacre. I am trying to become Amish because I love him that much. If I did not love him like this, I would not be here." Leah said.  
  
"Well, Leah. I am happy you love Ethan and are doing this for him, but I will have to get used to you not being English." She said and "If you want to help, you may."  
  
Leah helped her bake her bread and cleaned up before the rest of the family returned. Tillie and Leah talked as Oma went to take a nap with Opa.   
  
"Leah, you are here?" Ethan asked seeing her when he walked in.  
  
"Yes, I did not have anything to do today so I thought I would come visit Charity." Leah said and Charity smiled.  
  
"She also helped me with the supper bread. She is a very fine cook." Tillie said walking over to Mr. Longacre and kissing him on the cheek. Leah watched them. After all these years, they are still so much in love. She wished her mother could find someone like that.  
  
"Let us go outside, Leah, and we can talk." Charity said pulling Leah outside. They went for a little walk.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, and I rode in Jonah's buggy." Charity said smiling. She had more to tell.  
  
"Anything else?" Leah asked.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?" Charity asked. Leah nodded and Charity said "He gave me my first kiss."  
  
"Oh Charity, I am so happy for you. First kisses are always special." Leah said hugging Charity.  
  
"It was wonderful, Leah, and I cannot wait for another." Charity said.  
  
"That is how I felt. I thing every girl goes through that feeling. The feeling of love and happiness." Leah said.  
  
"I like when I talk to you. You do not tell and you always have something to say." Charity said and "You are a true friend, Leah."  
  
"You are to, Charity. I hope we will be for a long time." Leah said.  
  
"Yes, Leah, we will. I know of it." Charity said.  
  
Leah and Charity talked for awhile before Ethan caught up to them.   
  
"Charity, you are needed." Ethan said. Charity nodded and walked to the house.  
  
"Was that just a way to have her leave?" Leah asked looking over at Charity's figure.  
  
"No, she was needed and I wanted to tell her." Ethan said.  
  
"Would you mind coming over this weekend for supper?" Leah asked.  
  
"I can try." Ethan said.  
  
"It is my night to cook and I want you to taste my food." Leah said.  
  
"You want my approval?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, so you know how I cook and if it is good. I wouldn't want you to not taste my food and then marry me and not like it." Leah explained.  
  
"I am sure I will like." Ethan said.  
  
"Ok, come over Saturday evening at six and we will have supper. Ann and Mary will be there." Leah said.  
  
"I will come." Ethan said.  
  
Saturday night, Leah was working on her supper. She checked on the bread and stirred the gravy. Mary set the table and Ann is getting the drinks, which is milk.  
  
They heard a knock on the door and Leah answered it.  
  
"Good Evening Leah." Ethan said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Hello Ethan, come in." Leah said letting him in. He said hello to the sisters.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Ethan offered.  
  
"No, you are the guest. You may sit down and wait. It will be done soon enough." Leah said going back to the food.  
  
Leah served them her meal. They pray and get eatting. When they are finished and the sisters cleaned up. Leah told them that she and Ethan were going outside, as usual.  
  
"Supper was good." Ethan said taking her hand.  
  
"Thank you. I am glad you liked it." Leah said.  
  
"I approve." Ethan said. Leah smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Leah was sitting at the table when Ann walked in.  
  
"Leah, I have something for you." She said holding up a letter. Leah took and saw it was from her mother. She took and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She tore open the envelope and starts to read.  
  
Dear my Leah  
  
I miss you too and is happy you are not backing down. It's wonderful that you are learning new things, but how to you manage without a tiolet? I'm kidding. I have met someone. His name is Mike Kelsch. He is very nice and charming. How are things going between you and Ethan? I hope he is still nice to you and I hope you are having fun. I love you.  
  
Love   
  
Mom.  
  
Leah put the letter down and chuckled. Not only is her mother happy, but she found someone.   
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I hope you like it and review if you do. 


	8. Picnics and Visits

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 8: Picnics and Visits  
  
Info: This is two months after Leah started her lessons.  
  
Leah dressed in her black dress. Today she was to bapitized and then she will fully be Amish. Se may have English running through her veins but her customs are Amish. She has accepted the Amish way of life.  
  
"Leah, it is time to go." Mary called from downstairs.  
  
"I am coming." Leah said smoothing out her dress and walking downstairs.  
  
Leah got in the buggy and they rode over to the Amish Communtiy Church. Many buggy's were there. Ann stopped the buggy and they got out. Leah walked behind the sisters.  
  
They seated and the reverand started. They sang songs and he said their sermon. Then he made the announcement.  
  
"Everyone. We have a new member of our commnuity. Please come up here Leah." He said. Leah walked up to him and he contiuned "This is Leah Lewis-Hall. She has decided to join us for a special reason. She has finished her lessons and will be bapitized today." He lead Leah to the bapitizing bowl. He bapitized Leah and everyone clapped. Leah smiled.  
  
Afterwords, everyone gathered outside, before going home to eat Sunday lunch. People talked to Leah and told her congratulations for joining and finishing her lessons.  
  
"Leah!" Ethan yelled running up to her. She turned around and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and then sat her back on her feet.  
  
"I am so happy, Ethan. I am one of you." Leah said.  
  
"Yes. Next is my turn and then we can married." Ethan said kissing her.  
  
"I can not wait." Leah said kissing him back.  
  
"Well, Leah." Ethan's father said scaring them and he said "Welcome to the Amish Comminuity. I may have seemed stern when we first met, but know I am happy you are here and with my son." He took her hand between his and patted them with care.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Longacre." Leah said. He smiled and left.  
  
"How about that picnic?" Ethan said putting his hands on her arms.  
  
"When?" Leah asked.  
  
"Today. I had Ma fix a basket this morning. Is it okay with you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It is fine with me. Let me tell Ann and then we can go." Leah said. She went to find Ann or Mary. She found Ann and told her. She nodded and smiled. Leah found Ethan and they hopped into his buggy.   
  
They rode far from the community. It seemed like an hours since they left the church.   
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Leah asked.  
  
"You will see. Just be patient, my Leah." Ethan said wripping the reins again. She liked they way he called her 'My Leah'. She absorbed the beautiful scenery passing them by.   
  
"Leah, look right ahead." Ethan said. Leah looked straight ahead and saw a skeleton of a house. Ethan rode right up to it and stopped the buggy. He got out and then helped her out. He took her hand and they walked up to the house.  
  
"What is this, Ethan?" Leah asked looking up at it.  
  
"A house." Ethan replied.  
  
"I mean, who's house?" Leah asked.   
  
"Ours." Ethan said.  
  
"What?" Leah asked.   
  
"Since we are to be married, I wanted to build you a house for a gift." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, it is so wonderful. I will truely enjoy this house." Leah looking at her future home.  
  
"You will like it more once it is finished." Ethan said.  
  
"I like it now. You built it for me." Leah said walking over to him.  
  
"Yes, like I promised, you will have sturdy roof over your perfect head." Ethan said smoothing her hair.  
  
"Ethan, I have no idea what to say." Leah said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Just say that you will live here." Ethan said.  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I will live in this house." Leah said. Her tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you sad about this?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, I am crying because I am very happy. You built something for me and I never gave you anything." Leah said.  
  
"You gave me love and joy. Leah, you are the one for me and I want to love you forever." Ethan said wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Ethan, I love you too. I will enjoy living here with you." Leah said and "Can I have the tour?"  
  
"Yes, I will gave you the tour and then we can eat our picnic." Ethan said.  
  
Ethan showed her the house and where everything would go. He also explained that the roof wasn't in yet and there will be a cellar to keep their canned goods in. Then they had their picnic.  
  
"That was very good." Leah said wiping her hands on a cloth napkin.  
  
"I will tell Ma that you liked it." Ethan said.  
  
"It is so beautiful out here." Leah said looking around.  
  
"Yes, and so are you." Ethan said.  
  
"Oh Ethan, do not do that. You make me blush everytime." Leah said.  
  
"Leah can I ask you something?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, you can ask me anything." Leah said.  
  
"I want to wait until the house is done to get married. Is that ok with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, that will gave me more time to practice my skills." Leah said.  
  
"I promise to have this house done before winter sets in." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, this is so wonderful. I can not wait not wait to move in and start a life with you." Leah said.  
  
They talked for a while and then Ethan put the basket away and Leah stood by the house hust staring at it. Ethan noticed her and watched her. She was wearing her black Amish dress. He could not believe that this English girl turned Amish for him. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a sigh. Ethan walked up to her.  
  
"Are you cold?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, I just have a warm feeling and do not want it to go away." Leah said.  
  
"I like watching you look at our house, but we should be leaving. They will soon worry about us and we do not want that." Ethan said.  
  
"Yes, we should leave. I do not want them to send out a search party." Leah said with a giggle.  
  
"You are quite funny sometimes, Leah." Ethan said helping her into the buggy.  
  
They rode home. Ethan dropped Leah off at the sister's house after giving her a kiss. She walks in after watching him disappear.  
  
"Well, hello, Leah." Said Ann.  
  
"Hi Ann, Mary." Leah said.  
  
"Did you and Ethan have a nice picnic?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes, he gave me a present." Leah said.  
  
"What my dear?" Ann asked.  
  
"A house." Leah said. The sisters screamed with joy and hugged Leah.  
  
"You are very lucky Leah. Ethan will take good care of you." Ann said.  
  
"It is not quite finished yet and we plan to get married once it is." Leah explained.  
  
"When will that be?" Mary asked.  
  
"He hopes this fall after havrest." Leah said and "Are you trying to get rid of me?"   
  
"No, you have been like a daughter to me." Mary said.   
  
"And you've been like a mother to me." Leah said.  
  
Leah could not sleep. It was a warm night and she had no fans. Her windows were open but their was no wind. She kept kicking off her covers, but she can't sleep without them. All she wanted was to jump in a cold shower. But there was no shower. She stayed awake for the rest of the night. She went down when she heard one of the sisters get up.  
  
"Leah, whay are you up?" Ann asked.  
  
"I could not fall asleep. It was too warm and there was no wind." Leah explained.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I am used to these nights and soon you will be too." Ann said putting the coffee on.  
  
"What was Arthur like?" Leah asked sitting at the table.  
  
"What do you mean" Ann asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, you always talk about him and I would like to know about him, if it is ok with you." Leah said.  
  
"Ok, Arthur was from a different Amish community. A more liberal community and my father was very strict about the non-Amish things. We were allowed to experiment, but only for the summer. Anyways, Arthur came here to visit is cousins and we met at a barn dance. My father did not like him. He thought of him as too English. I did not care where he was from. I wanted to marry him. So when we were both 19, we wed. He was a very good farmer. He made sure there was food on the table. One winter, he caught pnemonia and died before our fifth chirstmas together." Ann said.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. Did your father get over it?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, once he knew that I could not live with Arthur, he tried his best to like him." Ann said getting up and serving her and Leah coffee.  
  
"Mr. Longacre is starting to like me, after all, I did all this for Ethan." Leah said tracing her finger around the rim of the mug.  
  
"He can be a very nice man once you get to know him." Ann said.  
  
Leah and Ann talked for a while. Then Leah went upstairs to dress. She helped Ann with breakfast. Mary came down before they were finished.   
  
Leah was bored and decided to write her mother a letter  
  
Dear Mom  
  
Yesterday, I was bapitized. I am now an Amish lady. It gives me great joy that you found someone. I would like to meet him. Hopefully at my wedding?  
  
Speaking of that. I will not be getting married until this fall. Ethan gave me the most wonderful gift. He is building a house and hopes to have it done by fall. He does not want to get married until it is done and we can move into it. The Amishe tradition is for the newlyweds to live with friends and family until spring when they get a place of their own, but Ethan does not want to that. He wants to move into a place of our own after we wed. I promise to let you know soon. Amish weddings are simple and not much planning. I will send you an invitiation and you may come and stay with me and the Stanley sisters. They are very sweet and will be happy to meet you. How has the sell of your home going? I hope you get what you want for it and find a decent place to live. I also hope that Mike is being kind to you. I miss you amd love you and want to see you soon.  
  
Love your daughter  
  
Leah  
  
Leah sent the letter. She really wanted to see her mother again. She will talk to Ann and Mary.  
  
Leah was going to visit her mother. She missed her and hadn't seen her since May and it was August.  
  
She hasn't told Ethan yet. She asked Ann to take her to his house and Ann did. Leah knocked on the door and Mr. Longacre answered.  
  
"Hello, Leah. What brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"I have come to see Ethan, is he around?" Leah asked.  
  
"In the barn." He replied. Leah nodded and turned toward the barn. She found Ethan pitching hay as usual.  
  
"Are you busy?" Leah asked. He looked over and smiled.  
  
"Never for you." He said walking over to her and asking "What brings you here?"  
  
"I have to talk to you." Leah said.  
  
"Whatever about?" Ethan said worried.  
  
"I am planning a trip to see my mother. I really want to see her." Leah explained.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I think she would be very happy." Ethan said.  
  
"I am leaving the end of this week and plan to stay for about a week or so." Leah said.  
  
"I do not mind. I have been busy with our house and helping Pa around the farm. I will see you when you get back." Ethan said kissing her.  
  
"I promise to buy you something." Leah said.  
  
"No need." Ethan said.  
  
"I will see you soon." Leah said.  
  
"Bye my Leah." He said kissing her once more.  
  
Leah arrived at her old house. She had taken the bus, Ethan used to take when he came to visit his sister. She saw that her mother's car was in the driveway. Leah walked up to the house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hold on." She heard her mom yell and she opened the door. "Leah?"  
  
"Hi mom." Leah said.  
  
"Oh Leah, it is so good to see you." Her mother said wrapping her arms around Leah and "I had no idea you were coming."  
  
"I thought I surprise you." Leah said.  
  
"Well, you sure did." Roberta said and "Come in."  
  
Leah walked inside her old house. Some boxes were on the floors.  
  
"Did you find a new place?" Leah asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I did get your letter. I thought that was a wonderful gift too." Roberta said and "And I can't wait until I meet the sisters taking care of you."  
  
"I can not wait to see Mike." Leah said.  
  
"He will be coming over soon." Her mother said and asked "Do you want to change?" Leah was wearing one of her Amish dresses.  
  
"I could go for something to drink." Leah said sitting on a stool in the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like?" Roberta asked opening the fridge.  
  
"A soda please." Leah said. Roberta handed her one and Leah opened it.   
  
"How about, when Mike gets here, we go out for supper?" Roberta suggested.  
  
"Sounds very good. I will go change and we can wait." Leah said. She jumped down and walked to her old room. It was the same as she left it. She found a simple outfit amd went downstairs to wait with her mother. They talked for awhile. Then they heard a car pull up to the house. Roberta walked to the door and greeted Mike.  
  
"Mike, I would like you to meet someone. This is my daughter, Leah. Leah, this is Mike." Roberta said introduced them.  
  
"Well, hello Leah. It's so nice to meet you." Mike said shaking her hand.  
  
"You too. My mother as spoken of you in her letters. I could not wait to meet you." Leah said.  
  
"Do you live far?" Mike asked.  
  
"I live in Nappanee." Leah said.  
  
"Why don't we go. My stomach is sure growling. Isn't yours Leah?" Roberta said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, it is. I am hungry." Leah said. They followed Mike out to his car.   
  
They got to the restuarant. The waitress gives them a menu.  
  
"Leah, are going to school in Nappanee." Mike asked. Leah guess that her mother hasn't told him yet.  
  
"I am taking the year off." Leah said.  
  
"Then what are you gonna do?" Mike asked.  
  
"I am not sure." Leah said looking at her mother.  
  
They ordered food and then payed. Mike took them home and came in for a while.  
  
"Mike do you want something to drink?" Roberta asked going to the fridge.  
  
"I will take a soda please, mom." Leah asked sitting in the living room away from Mike.  
  
"No thank you, Roberta." Mike said.  
  
"Here you go Leah." Her mother said handing her a can of soda. Then she sat down next to Mike.  
  
"So what do you do, Mike?" Leah asked.  
  
"I'm an engineer." Mike said and then he explained what he did. He decided to leave.  
  
"You haven't told him yet?" Leah asked.  
  
"No, I will though, if the relationship is going somewhere." Roberta said.  
  
"Well, I am going to retire. I will make you breakfast in the morning mom." Leah said getting up. She hugged her mom goodnight and walked upstairs to her room.  
  
That morning. Leah woke up early, dressed, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. She found everything she needed and begun. By the time she was finished, her mother had woken up and was down there drinking coffee.  
  
"Why did you wake up so early?" Roberta asked.  
  
"I am used to it. I wake up when Ann wakes. We talk and make breakfast. Then Mary comes down and we eat breakfast." Leah said serving her mother some food. Then herself. They ate and Leah cleaned up.  
  
"Mom, can we go shopping?" Leah asked when her mother came back down dressed.  
  
"Why of course. Is their anyhting you need?" Roberta asked.  
  
"I promised Ethan I would buy him something." Leah said. Roberta nodded and they headed out to her car.   
  
"Do you know what you are going to buy him?" Roberta asked pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"No, but I will look and see." Leah said.  
  
They drove to the mall. They went to almost every store.   
  
Leah was to go home today. She dressed in her Amish dress she came in. She was talking to her mother when Mike came over.  
  
"Mike! I had no idea that you were coming." Roberta said rushing to the door.  
  
"I thought I come visit." He said walking into the living room where Leah is. He noticed her dress and asked "Are you puttin on a play today?"   
  
"No." Leah said. Her mother still hadn't told him.  
  
"Then why are you dressed like that?" Mike asked.  
  
"I am Amish." Leah said calmly.  
  
"Amish, Berta, you have an Amish daughter?" Mike asked confused.  
  
"Yes Mike. She left before I met you. She has become Amish for the boy she loves." Roberta said standing by Leah.  
  
"Why on Earth for?" Mike asked.  
  
"Because, I love him and he did not want to become English, so I turned Amish and we are to married this fall." Leah said. She was proud to be Amish even though pride is a sin.  
  
"Do you still live in Nappanee or was that a cover?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes, I live in Nappanee, because that is where my Amish Community is." Leah said.  
  
"Will I ever get to see it?" Mike asked.  
  
"If you are still with my mother, you may come to our wedding." Leah said. She heard the bus horn and said "I should be going. It was wonderful seeing you again, mom." Leah hugged her mother.  
  
"I will miss you and keep writing you." Roberta said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Mike, take good care of my mother, she has been through alot." Leah said opening the door and "Goodbye."   
  
"Bye honey." Roberta said.   
  
Leah walked to the bus and got on. She looked back at her old house. It would be the last time she sees it.  
  
Leah got home when the sun was going down. She walked to the house and then inside.  
  
"Leah!" Mary and Ann said at the same time. They hugged her and asked her about her trip. They then went to bed.  
  
That morning Ann and Mary were up, but Leah was still asleep.  
  
"Leah? Leah?" Ethan asked kneeling beside her bed.  
  
Leah opened her eyes and jumped "Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to see you, I could not wait until later." Ethan said pushing her hair from her face.  
  
"I do not think you should be up here." Leah said.  
  
"Do not worry. The sisters are downstairs and I have all ready told you that I would do nothing to shame you." Ethan said.  
  
"Fine, you can stay." Leah said.  
  
"How was your trip?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It was fine. I met my mom's new boyfriend and we went shopping. I did buy you something, but you will have to wait until I am up and dressed." Leah said.  
  
"You did not have to." Ethan said.  
  
"I did anyways." Leah said and "It does not compare to a house, but it is something." Leah said.  
  
"It is the thought that counts." Ethan said.  
  
"Of course. Let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." Leah said sitting up.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said standing up. He kisses her and leaves her room.  
  
Leah gets out of bed and dresses. Then she walks downstairs. Ethan is sitting at the table with Mary. They are talking, but stop when Leah enters the room.  
  
"Ethan, could we go outside?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said standing and "Thank you for the talk, Miss Mary." Mary smiled. Leah and Ethan walked outside to the swing.  
  
"Here is the gift I promised to buy you." Leah said handing him a plastic bag.  
  
"Why thank you Leah, but you did not have to buy me anything." Ethan said. He opens it and finds a coffee mug. He said "Thank you." He hugs her.  
  
"Read what is written on it." Leah said.  
  
"Home is not a home without you." Ethan said holdng it up to read it.  
  
"I do know that the line is tacky, but when I saw it, I knew it was for you." Leah said and "You are very welcome." Ethan kisses her.  
  
"I will treasure it forever." Ethan said.  
  
"So what did you do while I was away?" Leah asked taking his hand.  
  
"I worked on the house. The roof is in and the sides of the top are covered. I want it done by fall, before winter." Ethan said.  
  
"I do too, but boy, once you put your mind to something, you do it." Leah said impressed by how much her did while she was away.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	9. Ethan is Bapitized

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 9: Ethan is Bapitized  
  
Info: It is fall out. Leah and Ethan are not married yet.   
  
Leah was worried about Ethan. It was cold outside and he said he was going to work on their house. He had more free time, since harvest has passed. Leah asked Ann to borrow the buggy. Ann had taught her how to ride one. Ann agreed. Leah made a thermos of hot coffee. She bundled up and went outside. She knew the path by heart. She has been out here so many times. She pulled the buggy up to the unfinished house and got out. She grapped her coffee and walked around.  
  
"Ethan? Ethan?" She yelled looking for him.  
  
"Leah? Leah is that you?" Ethan asked from an upstairs window.  
  
"Yes." Leah replied looking up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I was worried about you." Leah said.   
  
"Let me come down." Ethan said disappearing. He came out the front door and said "You should not worry about me."  
  
"I could not help it. I do not want you to catch a bad cold." Leah said and "Here. I have some hot coffee for you."   
  
"Come inside." Ethan said leading her inside.   
  
"Ethan, why are you working on the house in this horrible weather?" Leah asked pouring him some coffee.  
  
"I want to finish. I am nineteen now, I do not want to live in my parents home anymore." Ethan said sipping coffee down.  
  
"Who wants too? But you should wait until the winds calm down." Leah said taking the cup from him and takes a sip.  
  
"Leah don't you want to leave the Stanley sister's place and move into your own?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, but not at the cost of your health." Leah said giving back the cup.  
  
"You don't want to take care of me? Are you breaking one of your promises?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, I am not. But I rather have you sick-free than sick in bed. I did not come out here to argue, Ethan." Leah said.  
  
"Why did you come out here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you." Leah said.  
  
"I wanted to see you too, but I also wanted to get this house finished, so we will be able to see each other everyday." Ethan explained.  
  
"I can not wait, but today has been a very cold day. I do not want you to get sick and not be able to finish." Leah said.  
  
"I am almost finished. Then I will go home. I promise Leah." Ethan said drinking the rest of his coffee and gives the cup to her.  
  
"I am holding you to that promise." Leah said.  
  
"I will see you later." Ethan said kissing her.  
  
"That is a nice way to warm up." Leah said and "Bye Ethan." She walked to the front doorway.  
  
"Goodbye, my Leah." Ethan said climbing the stairs. Leah left their house.  
  
The weather was actually nice for the end of October, beginning of November. Leah was working on a winter dress, when a knock on the door scared her. Mary answered.  
  
"Hello Ethan." Mary said letting him in.  
  
"Hello Miss Mary. Is Leah here?" Ethan said. Mary pointed to Leah sitting in the living room sewing. Ethan walked in.  
  
"Hi Ethan." Leah said still sewing.  
  
"Good Afternoon Leah. Are you having a nice day?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, I do not have to wear a heavy coat to go outside and the sun is making it's appearance." Leah said pointing out the window.  
  
"Would you like a even better day?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I do not know." Leah said putting her dress down.  
  
"I have finished our house." Ethan said. Leah's eyes got big.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed getting up and jumping into his arms. He kissed her whole face.  
  
"We have our house." Ethan said.  
  
"Yes, and soon we will have our family." Leah said and "Now all that needs to be done is for you to be bapitized and us to get married."  
  
"This weekend I am planning on it." Ethan said.  
  
"Really?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, then we will be introduced as getting married and when ever you want to get married, we will." Ethan said.  
  
"Soon as possible." Leah said kissing him. She couldn't wait to marry Ethan. She has wanted this since the first time he kissed her.  
  
They told Ann and Mary and te went outside to the warm fall weather.  
  
That Sunday. Ethan was to be bapitized. He wore his best and rode his buggy into town with Leah on his arm. They walked into the church and seated.  
  
"Today, we will welcome a new man into the Community. Ethan Longacre wil be bapitized in front of you all. Ethan, please step forward." The reverand said. Ethan got up and went to him. He was bapitized and everyone claps. Mr. Longacre stepped forward.  
  
"Everyone. I would like to annouce that my son is to be married to Leah Lewis-Hall." He said. They clapped again.  
  
Leah walked out with Ethan. Many said congratulation to them and others asked when the wedding is. They said they did not know. As for a celebration of Ethan's bapitizim and their engagement annoucement, Tillie Longacre invited Leah and the sisters for supper.   
  
"Mrs. Longacre, are you sure you do not want any help?" Leah asked again.   
  
"No, dear Leah. You go be with your husband-to-be. I will worry about the food. I have my daughters to help. You go celebrate." Tillie said almost pushing Leah out of her kitchen. Leah felt bad that she wasn't helping but she did want to spend time with Ethan.  
  
"Ethan?" Leah asked walking from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, my Leah?" Ethan asked walking up to her.   
  
"I still can not believe you are bapitized." Leah said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I can not either." Ethan said kissing her.  
  
"Ethan, I am so happy for you." Sarah, Ethan's oldest sister, said.  
  
"Thank you Sarah." Ethan said.  
  
"Leah, it is going to be wonderful having you in the family. I hope we can spend much time together and if you need any help. I will be here." Sarah said. Sarah has been very nice to Leah since Leah moved into the Stanley sister's house. Sarah had to get back to her child.  
  
"I am getting something to drink, do you want anything, Leah?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Whatever you are having." Leah said. He nodded and walked to the kitchen.. Ethan walked back to her with some water.  
  
"Thank you." Leah said taking the water.  
  
Later that day. Leah was outside. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around saw Mr. Longacre coming toward her.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Longacre." Leah said politly.  
  
"And to you too, dear Leah." He said.  
  
"Supper was wonderful." Leah said.  
  
"Yes it was. Tillie can sure make a meal." He said.  
  
"It was a nice day today. No winds or snow." Leah said.  
  
"Yes, God made it that way for my son." He said looking up at the orange sky. The sun was setting.  
  
"Yes he did." Leah said.  
  
"I have come out here to talk to you Leah." Mr. Longacre said.  
  
"What ever about?" Leah asked turning toward him.  
  
"When I first met you, I did not like you. You were English and in the same room as my little Rebekah. Then I noticed that she was very fond of you. You helped her in the hospital when me or my wife could not be there. You took her under you wing. When she left the hospital. I thought that we would never see you again, that you would go back to your English lifestyles and us back to our Amish customs. When Ethan told me that you were to live in town, I did not like that. I thought you were part of his fling, that you too would spend somethime together and then he would come back and be an Amish man. He and I said some harsh words to each other about his fling. Then you came back after Christmas and took him away. Tillie was not happy. She felt like she lost another child. Somenights she would cry herself asleep. When Ethan finally came home, you showed up again and had the idea abou tjoining us. I thought it was just a spur of the moment. But you really wanted to do this and here you are. About to wed my son. I will be happy to call you my daughter-in-law." He said putting an arm around her.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Longacre." Leah said looking up at him.  
  
"Let us go inside." He said. She nodded and they walked inside.  
  
Ann and Mary decided that it is time to leave. They wait for Leah as she says goodbye to Ethan.  
  
"I can not wait until I do not have to say goodbye to you at night." Leah said.  
  
"Only a little while." Ethan said.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow." Leah said.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said. He kissed her and she walked out and got into the buggy. She waved bye as they left.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? Thank you sunni07. I know that boys don't make promises to girls before marriage but I thought it would be sweet. And yes, if I have any questions, I will contact you. 


	10. The Wedding

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 10: The Wedding  
  
Leah couldn't wait until today. She was to excited to sleep. She did get a few hours of sleep, but she woke up early.  
  
Today, she was to marry Ethan Longacre.  
  
She went downstairs and found both Ann and Mary making breakfast.  
  
"There is the bride." Ann said looking at Leah.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Mary said hugging her.   
  
Leah could not wait until she is wed to Ethan, but she couldn't wait until her mother comes. She wanted her to meet the Stanley sisters.  
  
Leah dressed in her new dress. A little blue wedding dress. She put her new black prayer cap. Her wedding to Ethan is going to be different than the rest. They were going to spend their first night together in their house that Ethan had built for her. The Amish traditon was for the newlyweds to spend the winter with friends and family until spring, Ethan did not want that. He wanted to move into a house right away. Leah liked that better than spending their first months with others.  
  
"Leah, are you ready?" Ann called from downstairs. Ann was going to take Leah to town to meet her mother there and then ride back to finish helping with the wedding feast.  
  
"Yes." Leah said walkng down stairs.   
  
"Wow, you look very beautiful." Ann said. All the women in the room looked at her. Tillie Longacre and her daughters were there, others too. The smiled at her.  
  
Ann and Leah put their coats on and went outside to her buggy. They rode into town talking about the wedding day and how it is different. They stopped at the building where Leah lived last summer. They sat in the buggy until Leah reconised her mother's car. Her mom parked and got out.   
  
"Mom!" Leah yelled. She walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Leah, you look very nice." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom, this is Ann Stanley. She is one of the sisters that I live with and took care of me. Ann, this is my mother, Roberta." Leah said.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, Roberta." Ann said.  
  
"You too Ann." Roberta said.  
  
"Come along. We have to get home and help." Ann said. Leah helped her mother into the back of the buggy which was much warmer. Then they took off the house. When they stopped, Leah got out and then helped her mother out. They walked into the house.  
  
"Everyone, This is my mother, Roberta Dutton." Leah said when they walked inside. Some of the ladies said hi to her. Leah took her upstairs to her room.  
  
"Well, this is my room." Leah said opening the door.  
  
"You have a nice room." She said looking around. It was the way it was before Leah moved in. Her mother was going to stay there that night and then Ann was going to bring Roberta over to see Ethan and Leah's house.  
  
"I like it too." Leah said walking in further.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Her mother asked.   
  
"Ten." Leah replied.   
  
"Why so early?" Roberta asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"An Amish wedding takes a while." Leah said and asked "Where is Mike?"  
  
"He is at home. He has a bad cold and didn't want to come. So where is your wedding dress?" She asked. Leah spin around. Roberta replied "No white dress?"   
  
"No, Amish do not have white dresses, beacse they were them every Sunday to church." Leah explained.  
  
Couple hours later. Ann annouced that it was time for them to go to the church.  
  
"Do you Leah, take Ethan, to be your husband, to love and care for, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad times, until death parts you?" The minister asked Leah.  
  
"I do." Leah said looking at Ethan. She was standing in the front of the church, holding hands with Ethan, on her wedding day.  
  
"Do you Ethan, take Leah, to be your wife, to love and care for, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad times, until death parts you?" He asked Ethan.  
  
"I do." Ethan said.  
  
"Then by the Amish Community and the eyes of God, may I pronuce you husband and wife." The minister said. Leah and Ethan smiled at each other and they community clapped. Now it was off to the sisters home for the feast.  
  
They sat down to eat and talk a little. When they finish, the women clear the table and the men move the tables. Leah was talking to Mary when her mother came up to her.  
  
"Leah, can I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Leah said.  
  
"I'm so happy for you and I have something for you." She said pulling out a bag. Leah took it and opened it. It was a white serving plate.  
  
"Thank you mom." Leah said.  
  
"It is a family heirloom. It was passed down to the first daughter of our family at her first wedding. Since you are my only daughter. You are to have it." Roberta explained.  
  
"Mom, it is so beautiful. I will treasure it forever." Leah said holding it her chest. Then she hugs her mother. Ethan walks up to them.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Dutton." Ethan said.  
  
"Hi Ethan. I'm so happy for you two." She said. Ethan smiled.  
  
"Ethan, look at what my mother gave us. It is a family heirloom." Leah said showing him.  
  
"Wow. It is very beautiful. Thank you." Ethan said to Roberta.  
  
"Now, Ethan, I want you to take very good care of my little girl. She's had a tough life and she deserves a better one. I hope you can give her that?" Roberta asked.  
  
"Yes, I will. I promised her I would." Ethan said.  
  
"Good." Roberta said.   
  
Later, many people have left.  
  
"Leah, I think it is time for us to go to our own house." Ethan said. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about living there.  
  
"Ok. Let me saw bye. Ann, Mary, I liked living here with you and I have no idea how to repay you." Leah said.  
  
"Just visit us as much as a married lady can." Ann said. They hugged each other.  
  
"Mom, I will see you tomorrow." Leah said hugging her mom.  
  
"Bye Leah." Roberta said.  
  
Ethan and Leah walked outside to his buggy. The guests followed them.  
  
"Bye everyone." Leah said waving to them as the pulled away.  
  
Ethan stopped the buggy in front their house. Ethan got out and then he helpped Leah out. Ethan then put the buggy in the makeshift barn for the night. Leah waolked into the house when Ethan came back. Their things were moved in and the house was furnished.  
  
"We are home." Leah said and "I will have to get used to saying that." Leah said.   
  
"Just as I have to get used to coming home to you." Ethan said.  
  
"I will miss living with the sisters." Leah said.  
  
"Aren't you happy to have your own house now?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes I am. I have my own stove to cook meals, I can sew in the living room, and have my own outhouse." Leah said. Ethan walked over and kissed her.  
  
"We have our own bedroom." Ethan said when he stopped kissing her.  
  
"Ethan, take me to bed." Leah said. He lead her upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
That morning, Leah woke up. The sun was shining in the room. She slept in. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up, dressed, and went downstairs. She found platters of food on the table and Ethan atanding by it.  
  
"What is this?" Leah asked.  
  
"Our first breakfast together." Ethan said.  
  
"You made us breakfast?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said walking over to her.  
  
"Ethan, that is very sweet of you. I did not mean to sleep in." Leah said.  
  
"It was all right. Yesterday was a busy day for us." Ethan said. Leah nodded even though she was thinking of that night.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said. They seated, prayed, and then went on to eat. When they finished, Leah got some water for her to do the dishes.  
  
That afternoon. Leah and Ethan were talking when their was a knock on the door. Ethan got up.  
  
"Hello?" Ethan asked answering the door.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ethan." Ann said. She, Mary, and Roberta were standing there.  
  
"Hello ladies. Come in." Ethan said letting them in. They walked in and Ethan shut the door.  
  
"Hi mom." Leah said walking over and hugging her.  
  
"You too, Leah. You have a very nice home." Roberta said as if she was approving the house.  
  
"Why thank you mom." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, Ethan, we have a little gift for you, if you do not mind coming outside?" Ann said. They put their coats on and followed the sisters outside.   
  
They walked to their buggy. On the back of it was Ann's old swing.  
  
"Ann, is that what I think it is?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, I want you two to have it. You are the only ones that use it and it would lovely on your property." Ann explained.  
  
"Ann, you did not have too." Leah said.  
  
"I wanted too. Arthur gave it to me when we were in love, but now he is gone and we are not in love. You two are and you deserve it."Ann said. Ethan helped her get it off the buggy. They sat it by the house for now.  
  
"Well, thank you." Leah said.  
  
"You are welcome." Ann said and "Consider it a wedding gift."  
  
"How about we go inside and I will make some coffee. It will warm our bones." Leah suggested. They followed her inside and she made some. Then they sat in the living room to visit.  
  
That night. They're guests left and Leah's mom was taken back to town to go home. Leah just finished putting the dishes away when Ethan walked in carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"I just finished the dishes." Leah said.  
  
"I am going to take a bath." Ethan said.  
  
"Take one around the fire, it will keep you warmer." Leah said. Ethan nodded and went to get the bath tub. He sat it close to the fire.  
  
"I will go into the living room." Leah said.  
  
"You do not need to give me privacy. We are married now." Ethan said.  
  
"This is all so new to me." Leah said.   
  
"Last night was too." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, about last night." Leah started to say, looking down.  
  
Ethan put a finger under her chin to rise it and said "You were beautiful last night, Leah." He kissed her.  
  
"You will have to give me time." Leah said.  
  
"Did I shame you, Leah?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No. You could never do anything to shame me, Ethan. You will just have to be patient with me." Leah said.  
  
"I will. I love you enough to." Ethan said kissing her again.  
  
"Now, you take your bath and I will go into the living room." Leah said. Ethan nodded as she walked out of the room.  
  
Awhile later, Leah was sitting in the living room. Ethan was still taking his bath. Leah decided to go in to the kitchen.  
  
"Ethan, you are still in the bath?" Leah asked surprised to see him still in the tub.  
  
"Yes, the water is still warm and I want to enjoy it as long as possible." Ethan told her.  
  
"You must be wringled by now." Leah said.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said looking at his hands.  
  
"My word, Ethan, it doesn't take me this long to take a shower." Leah said refering to her old, English ways.  
  
"Would you like a shower?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No." Leah said. He splatted her with some water anyways. He started to laugh and she looked down at herself. She laughed too.  
  
"If you weren't in the tub, I'd pounce on you." Leah said.  
  
"What until the snow falls, we can play in the snow." Ethan said. Leah remembered when he lived with her for a few months, They played outside and he jumped on her, putting snow down the front of her jacket, and then melting it away with a kiss.  
  
"That would be fun." Leah said and "But you better get out of the tub before you shruble up like a prune." He nodded. Once he started to get up, she left the room.   
  
Ethan waited until they were ready for bed.  
  
"Leah, it gives me pain to see you uncomfortable around me." Ethan said walking to her.  
  
"Ethan, this is just so new to me." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, did I do something to you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No. Do you remember when you said that a woman's body should be shared only with her husband?" Leah asked. He nodded and she continued "I am having trouble sharing mine with someone else, except myself."   
  
"Leah, I will not rush you. I respect you too much to do that. We shouldn't base our marriage on that." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, I will not disappoint you. You will get the family you deserve. It will just take me time." Leah said.   
  
"I do not care if we never have children, I just want you to be happy." Ethan said.  
  
"I will be. Do not worry." Leah said and "Do you know what would make me real happy right now?"   
  
"No, what?" Ethan asked.  
  
"If we bundle tonight." Leah suggested.  
  
"That sounds good." Ethan said.  
  
They got into bed and bundled together and fell asleep.  
  
Late that night. Leah was awoken by a startling sound. She sat up in bed.  
  
"Ethan? What was that?" Leah asked shaking Ethan.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked sitting up. The sound rung the silence again.  
  
"That?" Leah said.  
  
"I will find out. You stay in bed." Ethan said getting out of bed and putting his pants on. Leah watched him leave the room. He came back after a few minutes.  
  
"What was it?" Leah asked scared.  
  
"Just a raccoon trying to get in. When he saw me light the room he ran off." Ethan said crawling back into bed.  
  
"It scared me so much." Leah said.  
  
"It is gone now, so you close those beautiful eyes and go to sleep." Ethan said. They laid back down and went back to sleep.   
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	11. Christmas Time

Diclaimer: I don't own anyhting related to the book.  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas Time  
  
Leah could not believe it. It was almost Christmas. It would her's and Ethan's first together. She has been making Christmas goodies since like the first day of December. They also decorated a little bit and Ethan has even let Leah put up some mistletoe. They were to spend Christmas Day at Ethan's parents house. Thei sisters were going to visit family.  
  
"Ethan, can you come in here?" Leah asked from the kitchen. Ethan walked in.  
  
"Yes, my Leah?" He asked.  
  
"Try this." Leah said having him eat a cookie.  
  
"It is good." Ethan said.   
  
"Are you just saying that to make me happy or is it really that good." Leah asked.  
  
"Leah, you know I do not lie." Ethan said and "You have made some good cookies."  
  
She kissed him and went back to making cookies. Ethan sat at the table and talked with her.  
  
That night. Leah dressed for bed. Ethan didn't come up so Leah went downstairs. She found Ethan downstairs, in the living room, looking outside.  
  
"Aren't you coming upstairs to bed?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, but then I saw the snow falling." Ethan replied pointing outside.  
  
"Wow, it is pretty." Leah said walkin closer.  
  
"I will be up soon." Ethan said.  
  
"Ok. Do not stay up to late." Leah said kissing him goodnight. She walks upstairs and goes to bed. Ethan comes up after awhile.  
  
Leah sat in the living room, working on Ethan's present.  
  
"Leah, this came for you." Ethan said holding a package. He handed to her. On the top it said Leah Longacre. She ripes it open to reveil a small maroon box. She opens it to reveil a gold hair pin with a ruby on it.  
  
"Oh my. It is so beautiful." Leah said.   
  
"It is. Who is it from?" Ethan asked.  
  
"My mother." Leah said reading the paper.  
  
"She must have spent a fonture on it." Ethan said.  
  
"She has the money." Leah said.   
  
"We must send her something." Ethan said.  
  
"Like what?" Leah asked.  
  
"You could make her something." Ethan suggested.  
  
"I can send her the first cross-stitch I made. She would love it." Leah said standing up.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said.  
  
"A mother always loves something her child made." Leah said and "I will go find it." Leah walks upstairs to find her cross-stitch.  
  
Christmas Day. Ethan and Leah are riding over to his parents house to exchange gifts and have Christmas dinner. They carry in their gifts and say hello to everybody.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Leah." Charity said and "I like your dress." Leah was wearing a dark red dress and her hair pin.  
  
"Thank you Charity." Leah said smiling at her and goes over to Tillie and said "Mrs. Longacre. I brought some of my Christmas goodies. I have cookies, pretzels, and fudge." Setting a plater on the counter.  
  
"Thank you, dear Leah. I will set them out and everyone can try them." Tillie said.  
  
"What exactly happens today?" Leah asked. It was her first Amish Christmas and she didn't know what was to happen.  
  
"Well, we first sit down to eat our dinner, then after all the dishes are cleared away and cleaned, we will exchange gifts and thank everyone." Tillie tried to explain.  
  
"Mmm, it sounds good." Leah said.  
  
They eat and clean the dishes. Then they go into the living room to exchange gifts.   
  
When it was Ethan's turn. He opened all but Leah's gift.   
  
"Now here's mine." Leah said handing him her's. He opened it to reveil a shirt.  
  
"Leah, this is a very nice shirt." Ethan said and "Thank you." He kissed her.  
  
"You missed the best part." Leah said. She unfolded it and showed him what was on the pocket. His name.  
  
"Leah, I have no idea what to say." Ethan said.  
  
"Then don't say anything. Just wear it." Leah said.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know it's short, but lately, I've been having writers block, so if my chapters start to suck for awhile, that's why. 


	12. Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 12: Disaster.  
  
Info: It is the end of May.  
  
Leah could not believe. It's been a year since she had started her lessons, now she is married and owns a house. Leah as learned new things everyday. She was working on supper when Ethan walked in.  
  
"My it is hot out there." Ethan said wiping his sweaty forehead on his sleeve.  
  
"Ethan, my word." Leah said. It bugged her when he did that. It was hard to get dirt and sweat of the clothes.  
  
"Sorry." Ethan said rolling up his sleeve.  
  
"Would you like a glass of water?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes please." He replied sitting down. Leah gave him a glass and went back to making supper.  
  
"What are we having?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You'll see." Leah said putting the buns into the oven. She was happy that it was the only them two. She wasn't ready to make big suppers yet.  
  
"I should go back outside." Ethan said standing up.  
  
"Make sure you keep those sleeves up." Leah said as he walked out the door.  
  
That night. Leah was working on a new dress. Ethan was taking a bath.  
  
"Leah?" Ethan yelled from the kitchen. Leah got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Can you grap that?" Ethan said pointing to a bar of soap by her feet. She looked downa and laughed.  
  
"Did the soap get away from you." Leah asked picking it up.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said.  
  
"Maybe it did not want to wash your dirty body." Leah said handing him the soap and "By the looks of that water, I wouldn't either." Ethan laughed.  
  
"Do you want to take a bath?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No. I will take one tomorrow." Leah said and "I am going to work on my dress." Leah walked back into the living room.  
  
That night. Leah was brushing her hair. It was now down to the middle of her back. Ethan walked in.  
  
"How was your bath?" Leah asked.  
  
"It made me feel cleaner." Ethan said.  
  
"And smell better." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, are you still uncomfortable around me?" Ethan said sitting on the bed.  
  
"No, what made you think that?" Leah asked nicely. She placed her hairbrush down.  
  
"Well it seems like you are always in the living room when I take a bath." Ethan said.  
  
"I just want to give you some privacy. Everyone deserves that." Leah said. Ethan stood up and walked to her. He knelt in front of her.  
  
"Leah are you telling me the truth." Ethan asked.  
  
"Ethan, we have had this dicussion before. I am still getting used to you seeing me that way and I am trying to get used to seeing you that way too." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, it is all right. I am too." Ethan said.  
  
"You didn't seem like it." Leah said.  
  
"I am not embarassed about my body, Leah." Ethan said.  
  
"I am not either, but I am just not used to have someone else look at it." Leah said.  
  
"I do not judge. I think you have a very beautiful body. Leah. I am grateful to have you to share it with me." Ethan said taking her hand.  
  
"Ethan, you are sweet." Leah said tilting her head.  
  
"I tell you the truth, my Leah. I will never forget it." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, do I shame you?" Leah asked.  
  
"Shame me? How?" Ethan asked confused.  
  
"You have a wife who is still uncomfortable about showing her body." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, it does not shame me that you can not do that yet. I still love you if you never get though this." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, would you mind if I shared my body tonight?" Leah asked.  
  
His eyes got big. He kissed her and lead her to their bed.  
  
The next day. Leah was working on her garden. Ethan walked back from checking their mail.  
  
"Leah." Ethan said walking over to her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"We got invited to Martha Dewberry and Thomas Dane's wedding." He said holding the letter.  
  
"I am surprised." Leah said and asked "When is it?"  
  
"June 10th." Ethan said reading the letter.  
  
"We can make it can't we?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes. Unless you have something planned?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No." Leah replied and "See, if I never would have turned Amish, you wouldn't be married right now. You would be planning the wedding."  
  
"I do not think I would be happy with Martha." Ethan said kneeling beside Leah.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Leah asked finishing weeding.  
  
"I did not love her, like I love you." Ethan said.  
  
"So you are happy that you met me?" Leah asked smiling.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said.  
  
The next day. Leah was canning food. She was taking some out and started to walk up the steps of the cellar .  
  
"Leah! Get down!" Ethan yelled running over.  
  
"What?" Leah asked.  
  
"Get down." He said. They walked down the cellar steps and Ethan shut the doors.  
  
"What is going on?" Leah asked confused.  
  
"A tornado." Ethan said trying to catch is breath.  
  
"What?" Leah asked.  
  
"A tornado is coming this way." Ethan explained.  
  
"Oh my." Leah said stepping back.  
  
There were noises of the tornado tearing things apart. Ethan was worried about his crop and Leah was worried about the house and them. She went into Ethan's arms. She was scared. When they heard calmness, Ethan slowly opened the doors and saw a blue sky peeking though the grey clouds. They started to look around. Everrything was in tact. Nothing was destroyed.  
  
"It must have passed us." Ethan said holding Leah's hand.  
  
"But why?" Leah couldn't understand.  
  
"God works in mysteries ways." Ethan said.  
  
"He must have something greater planned for us." Leah said.  
  
"We must go to Pa's house." Ethan said. They walked to the barn and got the buggy ready. They hopped in and rode to Ethan's parent's house.  
  
"Oh Ethan." Tillie said running out of the house. She hugged Ethan tight.  
  
"Are you alright Ma?" Ethan asked when she finally let go of him.  
  
"Yes, we are all alright. I am happy you two are." Tillis said. They walked to the house. Mr. Longacre walked out.  
  
"Any damage son?" He asked.  
  
"No. Any here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"The barn is destroyed and a piece of the roof." Mr. Longacre said.  
  
"We can fix that right away." Ethan said.  
  
"Poor Sarah. Her house was completely destroyed." Tillie said.  
  
"Where is she gonna stay?" Leah asked.  
  
"Here, for now." She answered.  
  
"Ethan, we must check on the sisters." Leah said.  
  
"You take the buggy and go check on them. I have to stay here and make plans with Pa." Ethan said. Mr. Longacre nodded.  
  
"Ok. I will not stay too long." Leah said. She walked to the buggy and rode away. She rode up the path to way they live. She didn't see a house, but she did see the sisters standing. She rode up to them and stopped.  
  
"Oh Leah. You are safe. I am better now." Ann said walking up to Leah as she jumped off the buggy.  
  
"Any damage?" Mary asked.  
  
"No. Ethan's parents have no barn and a half of a roof." Leah said.  
  
"Our house is gone." Ann said.  
  
"I am truely sorry." Leah said.  
  
"We have no place to live. No clothes or food." Ann said.  
  
"If Ethan approves, you may stay with us." Leah offered.  
  
"No, Leah, we could not. You two are married now ad do not need two old ladies living with you." Ann said.  
  
"You let me live with you." Leah said.  
  
"Leah, we would love to, but we will stay with family. Then when the house is built, we will move back." Ann said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes. It was kind for you to offer." Ann said.  
  
Later. Leah was at Ethan's parent's house. Ethan, his brother Simeon, and their father work on the roof. Leah helps Tillie, Charity, and Elizabeth with supper.  
  
"Did you get inivited to Martha's wedding?" Leah asked rolling the dough.  
  
"Everyone is invited, but not required to go. We will be going and helping her mother with the feast." Tillie explained.  
  
"Do we buy gifts?" Leah asked.  
  
"You may if you want, but they are not given to the couple until they stay at your house." Tillie said.  
  
"You mean she may stay at my house?" Leah asked. She didn't want that, since she treated her and Ethan badly.  
  
"She picks where they will stay. She has lots of family. Do not worry, Leah." Tillie said.  
  
After the food was done, Tillie went outside and rung the bell. The men came inside and sat down to eat.  
  
After supper, Ethan decided that it was time to go home.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow, Pa. We can finish the roof and then plan the barn." Ethan said. Leah liked the way he talked to his father. It was man to man. Not father to son.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow then, son." Mr. Longacre said.  
  
"Bye." Both Ethan and Leah said together.  
  
The next morning. Ethan and Leah rode over to his parent's house again. Ethan sat inside making plans for the barn as Leah helped Tillie in the kitchen.  
  
"Have the sisters spoken to you yet?" Tillie asked putting something in the oven.  
  
"Yesterday but it was bacause I offered them to stay with us. What did they talk to you about?" Leah asked.  
  
"That and that the people of the community are going to help build a new house for them as soon as possible." Tillie said going back to her dough.  
  
"That is wonderful." Leah said very excited.  
  
P.S. What da ya think? I know many of you who have read the books think the reference to love making is not suitable for the story, but Ethan and Leah are married and it is what married couples do. I promise not to have a love scene in every chapter. I also wanted to show that even after being married a couple of months, Leah is still shy around Ethan. 


	13. Surprises

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the story.  
  
Chapter 13: Surprises  
  
Info: It is two years later. Summer.  
  
Leah walked out of the outhouse. It was at least midnight and she was felt sick. She breathed in some fresh air and slowly walked to the house. She didn't want to upset her stomach again. She walked quietly so she wouldn't wake Ethan. She crawled back into bed.  
  
"Leah, are you okay?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, just a little nausea. Do not worry. I will be fine." Leah said. She adjusted to get comfortable in the bed.  
  
"If you are felling sick, just tell me. I will take care of you." Ethan said turning towards her.  
  
"I will, Ethan. It must have been something I ate." Leah said and "Good night Leah." She kissed him and snuggled down in bed.  
  
Early that morning. Leah wakes up again feeling sick. She gets up and goes to the outhouse. When she is finished, she walks back to the house and back to bed. She realized that it was time for them to get up and start the day. When she walked into the bedroom, Ethan was up, getting dressed.  
  
"Ethan, would you mind if I slept for awhile longer?" Leah said grapping the bedcovers.  
  
"No. You get some sleep and get well. I will come check on you." Ethan said kissing her. She smiled as he covered her up and kissed her forehead before going downstairs to start his day.  
  
Later, it is still morning. Ethan takes a break and comes to check on Leah. She is still asleep. He turns around to go back outside.  
  
"Ethan?" Leah asked looking over.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Ethan asked turning back around.  
  
"No." Leah replied.  
  
Ethan walks over to her and asked "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Leah said laying on her back.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Ethan asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"Like what?" Leah asked.  
  
"Anything." Ethan said.  
  
"I could go for a piece of bread, may be it will settle my stomach." Leah said.  
  
"I shall go get it for you." Ethan said standing up and then asked "Would you like anything on it?"  
  
"Some butter please." Leah said. He nodded and went downstairs. Then he came back upstairs with a plate with two slices of bread and a glass of milk.  
  
"Here you go." Ethan said handing it to her when she sits up.  
  
"Thank you." Leah said.  
  
"I am going back outside. I will be back in a while." Ethan said.  
  
"Ok. I will try to get up and do a few things." Leah said taking a bite of her bread. He kissed her and left the room.  
  
Later that day. Leah gets up and gets dress. She takes her dirty plates downstairs and cleaned them. She realized that it was almost noon and she didn't know if Ethan had lunch yet. She walked outside and walked to the field.  
  
"Leah, you are up?" Ethan said stopping what he was doing.  
  
"Yes and what do you want for lunch?" Leah asked.  
  
"Anything." Ethan replied. Leah smiled and walked back to the house.  
  
She makes lunch and calls Ethan in.  
  
The next week. Leah is still feeling sick. They are eating lunch right now.  
  
"Ethan, would you mind if I went to the sisters' place for a while today?" Leah asked.  
  
"No, go visit them. You do not need my approval." Ethan said.  
  
"I just thought you might need me for something." Leah said clearing the table.  
  
"Go. Just don't stay up to late. Since you are not feeling well." Ethan said.  
  
"I will be home soon." Leah said kissing him goodbye and walking to their buggy. She took off to the Stanley sisters' place.  
  
"Leah, you are here?" Mary said walking outside.  
  
Their house and small barn was rebuilt after the tornado.  
  
"Hi Mary. Is Ann around?" Leah asked walking into the house with Mary.  
  
"Yes, she is the outhouse. She will be back soon. So how are you?" Mary asked.  
  
"Good and you?" Leah asked. Mary told her about herself and Ann walked in the door.  
  
"Hello, Leah." Ann said.  
  
"Hi Ann. Can you come with me to town?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes. I will come. Mary, I will be back soon." Ann said grapping her jacket. They walked to Leah's buggy. They hopped in and rode off.  
  
"What is it you need to get?" Ann asked.  
  
"I do not need anything. I want to go to the hospital." Leah said.  
  
"Whatever for? Are you sick?" Ann asked worried.  
  
"I have been feeling sick for a while. I think I might be pregnant." Leah explained.  
  
"Oh Leah, that would be wonderful if you were." Ann said.  
  
"Yes, but I want to make sure." Leah said.  
  
They got to Nappanee hospital.  
  
Few days later. Leah was in the kitchen when Ethan walked in with the mail.  
  
"Leah, this for you. It is from the hospital." Ethan said. Leah took it and opened it. Ethan asked "Why did you go to the hospital?" Leah doesn't answer him.  
  
"Leah, why didn't you tell me that you were going? I would have went with you." Ethan said upset. Leah starts to cry and he asked "What is it? Is it the cancer in your bones again?"  
  
"No, Ethan, I am with child." Leah said.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I am with child. I am going to have a baby." Leah said. Ethan scooped her up in his arms and kissed her face.  
  
"We are going to have a baby?" Ethan asked to make sure.  
  
"Yes. You are going to be a father and I am going to be a mother." Leah said.  
  
"I am sorry for yelling at you." Ethan said.  
  
"No, you were right. I should have told you, but I wanted to wait to see if I was." Leah said and "Next time I will tell you."  
  
That night. Leah is bed. Ethan comes in ready for bed.  
  
"Ethan, I was thinking. I know this is soon, but if the baby is a girl, I would like to name her Rebekah." Leah suggested.  
  
"That would be great." Ethan said crawling into bed and kissing her.  
  
"Would your parents approve?" Leah asked.  
  
"I am sure they will love it." Ethan said and "But what about if it is a boy?"  
  
"I am not sure. But we have nine months to decide." Leah said laughing.  
  
"I am just too happy. I can not believe it." Ethan said.  
  
"Whe should we tell them?" Leah asked.  
  
"How about Sunday?" Ethan asked. They were to go to church and then have Sunday lunch with his parents and siblings.  
  
"That would be perfect." Leah said smiling and asked "Can I have a kiss?"  
  
"Yes." Ethan said. He kissed her and then her stomach. Leah giggles and Ethan kisses her once again.  
  
Sunday. It is after church. Ethan and Leah are riding over to his parents' house.  
  
"The bumpy rodes are not good for my stomach." Leah said placing her arm over her stomach.  
  
"Should I stop?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No." Leah said. She gets a sick look and "Yes." Ethan stopped and Leah jumps out. She goes behind the buggy. Ethan jumps out and goes to her.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No. I am fine now." Leah said. He helped her back into the buggy and then they took off again.  
  
They get to their house and walked in.  
  
"Ethan, Leah, you are here." Tillie said while making lunch.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said.  
  
They eat lunch and then they go to the living room to visit.  
  
"Everyone. Me and Leah have some news." Ethan said standing.  
  
"What son?" Mr. Longacre.  
  
"We are going to have a baby." Leah said standing.  
  
"Oh!" Tillie yelled. She stood up and hugged Leah.  
  
"Congraulations son." Mr. Longacre said walking to his son.  
  
"I am so happy for you, Leah. I am going to be a grandmother again?" Tillie asked.  
  
"Yes." Leah said and Tillie hugged her again.  
  
"We also have something to ask you." Ethan said.  
  
"What?" Tillie asked excited.  
  
"If it is a girl, we would like to name her Rebekah." Ethan said.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Mr. Longacre said.  
  
"What about if it is a boy?" Tillie asked.  
  
"We are not sure yet." Leah said.  
  
The next Sunday. Ethan and Leah were at church.  
  
"Today we welcome a new man into the Community. Jonah Dewberry will be baptized in front of you all. Jonah, please step forward." The reverand said. He did and was bapitized. Mr. Longacre and Charity stepped up.  
  
"Everyone. I would like to annouce that Jonah is to married to my daughter Charity." Mr. Longacre said. Everyone clapped.  
  
Outside, Leah walks over to Charity.  
  
"I am happy for you." Leah said hugging Charity.  
  
"Thank you Leah." Charity said.  
  
"I hope you two are happy together." Leah said.  
  
"Like you and Ethan?" Charity asked. Leah smiled and hugged her again. She started to rub her stomach walk over to Ethan.  
  
"Something wrong, my Leah?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, just trying to settle my stomach." Leah said. She stood while Ethan talked to a friend and then he asked "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes." Leah said. They walked to their buggy and went home. They eat lunch and then Leah's said "I am going to write a letter to my mom."  
  
"Ok." Ethan said.  
  
Leah sat down and started to write  
  
Dear Mom I have some news for you. You are going to be a grandmother. I am going to have a child. Me and Ethan have decided that if it is a girl, that we would call her Rebekah. After Ethan's sister that died five years ago. I would like to see you all though it wouldn't be until fall. I will try to see you. I hope you are happy. I still miss you and love you. Ethan's younger sister, Charity is getting married. She is very excited. Everyone was happy when we told them about the baby.  
  
Love your daughter Leah  
  
Leah puts it in an envelope and places it in the mail box.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I'm not sure if the Amish go to the hospital for this kind of thing. 


	14. A Baby Crib

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 14: A Baby Crib  
  
Info: It is November. Leah is four months pregnant. Charity and Jonah are married and are staying with Ethan and Leah.  
  
"Have you decided what you wanted to name the baby if it a boy?" Charity asked. She was helping Leah with supper.  
  
"No, but we still want to name it Rebekah if it is a girl." Leah said.  
  
"That is very sweet of you." Charity said.  
  
"Are you and Jonah planning on kids soon?" Leah asked putting something in the oven.  
  
"Anytime would be nice." Charity said and asked "Why did you two wait so long?"  
  
"We did not wait. It did not matter whne it happened, it just took three years." Leah explained and "Let's talk about something else." She didn't want to explain her little problem.  
  
When supper was ready, Leah called the men in from the barn. They ate and then cleaned the dishes.  
  
"I think I am going to bed." Jonah said stretching and yawn.  
  
"I will be up soon." Charity said. He kissed her and said goodnight to the others.  
  
"I think I will retire too. Goodnight Leah." He said kissing her too and the said goodnight to Charity. Leah waited to make sure Ethan was upstairs and in their bedroom.  
  
"Charity, I was thinking, for if the baby is a boy, I want the middle name to be Ethan. What do you think?" Leah asked her.  
  
"That would wondeful. I think he would like that." Charity said.  
  
"I hope so." Leah said.  
  
"He will Leah. If I know my brother, he will." Charity said patting Leah's leg.  
  
They decide to go to bed. Leah undresses and then dresses for bed. She crawls into bed.  
  
"Ethan?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes my Leah?" He asked looking over.  
  
"Quickly put your hand on my stomach." Leah said.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Just do it." Leah said. He placed his palm on her stomach and is shocked.  
  
"Is that why?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, I was walking up the stairs and I felt it move." Leah said and "It is such a wonderful feeling. Something we created together is moving inside of me." Leah was almost in tears.  
  
"Yes it is Leah. But just think in few months, you will be able to hold him in your arms." Ethan said stroking her face.  
  
"I know. Ethan, could we bundle tonight?" Leah asked.  
  
"Why of course, my Leah." He replied. He laid on his side and Leah slides over on her back. He puts his arms around her and places his head next her's.  
  
"I like when we bundle. It is one of my favorite Amish customs." Leah said. Ethan chuckled.  
  
"I just like being close to you Leah." He said.  
  
"Goodnight Ethan." Leah said placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight my Leah." He said kissing her. They fall asleep.  
  
Leah was working on a maternity dress for later months. She heard Ethan and Jonah shouting. Their voices got closer and then inside the house.  
  
"You do not do that." Ethan said.  
  
"And why not?" Jonah asked.  
  
"You are bapitized now." Ethan said.  
  
"So what?" Jonah said. Leah walks into the room.  
  
"Guys can you please stop?" Leah asked.  
  
"He started it." Ethan said.  
  
"Can you please not fight now? Not now." Leah said.  
  
"We can't help." Jonah said.  
  
"Ethan, please not now. Do not give that kind of stress." Leah said.  
  
"I am sorry, Leah. We will not fight again." Ethan said.  
  
"Thank you. Now Jonah, I like you, but if you do something Ethan does not like, you will not be able to stay here." Leah said.  
  
"Yes Leah." Jonah said nodding. He leaves the room.  
  
"Now, no more fighting." Leah said.  
  
"I promise Leah, we will not fight." Ethan said stroking her hair.  
  
"Thank you. I am going to work on my dress." Leah said walking to the living room .  
  
"You are making a dress?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, one I will need before the baby is born." Leah said picking her dress up and sits back down to sew.  
  
"Talking about babies. I have a little surprise for you." Ethan said.  
  
"What is it?" Leah asked.  
  
"It is out in the barn. Get your coat on and come with me." Ethan said taking her hands and pulls her up. Leah gets her jacket and follows Ethan outside to the barn.  
  
"Now close your eyes." Ethan said. She closes her eyes and Ethan helps her in the barn.  
  
"Now?" Leah asked.  
  
"Just wait." Ethan said and then "Now."  
  
Leah opens her eyes and sees a wooden baby crib.  
  
"A baby crib? You made this?" Leah asked checking it out.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to make something for our baby. I thought we could put it in our room until it is old enough to sleep in it's own room." Ethan explained.  
  
"I was thinking the samething. That way we can hear all the cute baby sounds it makes." Leah said running her hand over it and also said "Ethan, this is so wonderful. First you build me a wonderful house and then you build a crib for our baby." She had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sad?" Ethan asked walking over to her.  
  
"No, I am happy. You've done so much for me and I all I do is make you meals, nothing big." Leah said.  
  
"You are giving me a baby, Leah. Something I could never do." Ethan said placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"It is something I could not do with out you." Leah said.  
  
"That is true." Ethan said.  
  
"And something I wouldn't do without you." Leah said. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Leah I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Ethan." She replied.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I was kinda stuck, so if it sucks, it's ok. One good thing though. My writers block is going away. 


	15. A Baby Is Born

Disclaimer: I don'y own anything related to the book.  
  
Chapter 15: A Baby is Born  
  
Info: It is the end of April/beginning of May.  
  
Leah could hardly move. She thought she was as big as the house. Her baby was due soon, so she was preparing. Ann was staying with them, since she was a midwife. She helps Leah with the meals and clean up. She also helps with her garden.  
  
"So where do you want it, Leah?" Ethan asked. He brought the baby crib in and they were deciding where in their room it would sit.  
  
"Over here?" Leah points to a spot. Ethan moves the crib over and Leah looks. She said "No, over there."  
  
They move it to different places before they found the perfect spot.  
  
"Soon the baby will be sleeping in it." Leah said and "Right now we should get all the sleep we can. We won't be getting much after the baby is born."  
  
"Oh well." Ethan shrugs.  
  
"Oh, it is kicking again." Leah said putting her hand on her stomach. Ethan walks over and puts a hand on her belly too.  
  
"He is going to be one strong kid." Ethan said with a chuckle.  
  
"You think it is a boy?" Leah asked sitting down.  
  
"I do not like refering to him as it." Ethan said.  
  
"I hope it is a boy. Then you will get your son." Leah said.  
  
"It does not matter to me. I will love it all the same." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, I think I am going to bed. I am tired and my feet hurt." Leah said.  
  
"Ok. I will be in soon." Ethan said kissing her and leaving the room. Leah dressed for bed.  
  
Downstairs, Ann was putting things away.  
  
"She is in bed." Ethan said to her.  
  
"Did you finally decide where to put that baby crib?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yes, after a couple moves." Ethan said.  
  
Leah was working on her baby clothes. She has made a few for a boy and a girl.  
  
"Ouch." She said when she poked herself. She started to cry.  
  
"Leah?" Ethan asked coming into the room.  
  
"I poked myself." She said holding up her finger and asked "Is it bleeding?" Ethan walked over and looked at her finger.  
  
"Just a little bit." He said pulling out his cloth kleenex. He wraps it around her finger.  
  
"Great, now it is going to stain the baby clothes." Leah said crying even more.  
  
"No it will not." Ethan said. He pulled the cloth off her finger and said "See it stopped."  
  
"It did?" Leah asked looking at her finger and said "It did. You made it stop." Ethan nodded.  
  
"Here." He said handing her a different kleenex.  
  
"Thank you." She said wiping her tears.  
  
"Does your finger still hurt?" Ethan asked.  
  
"A little." Leah answered. He kisses her finger and she smiles.  
  
"Now?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No." Leah said shaking her head.  
  
"Good. Now show me the baby clothes you are working on." Ethan said sitting next to her.  
  
She showed him the ones she is working on and the ones she is finished with.  
  
Saturday evening. Leah is putting clothes away when she feels a pain in her stomach. It goes away and comes back few minuted later.  
  
"Ann!" Leah yelled. Ann comes into the room.  
  
"What?" Ann asked.  
  
"I think the baby is coming." Leah said holding her stomach.  
  
"Get on the bed." Ann said pointing to the bed. Leah walks over and crawls on. Ann yelled "Ethan!"  
  
Ethan comes running into the room and asked "What?"  
  
"Leah is having the baby. I need you to get some towels and hot water." Ann said. Ethan nodded and runs out.  
  
"Ow. Ow." She said when another contraction hits.  
  
"Breath, Leah, breath." Ann said showing her the breathing methods. Ethan comes back in with the items.  
  
"The baby should be here soon." Ann said.  
  
"How soon?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Within minutes." Ann replied.  
  
"Ethan, I don't want you in here." Leah said.  
  
"Why not?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I don't want you to see me in pain. Please Ethan? For me?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, Ethan. If the mother dosn't want you in here, you must go." Ann said.  
  
"All right. I will be downstairs." Ethan said stepping out.  
  
"I will come and get you when the baby is born." Ann said shutting the door.  
  
Few minuted later. Leah is on the edge of the bed. Her feet are on the foot borad. Ann is between her legs.  
  
"Come on Leah. One more push." Ann said. Leah leaned back on her arms and her head goes back.  
  
"Ahh!" She screams comes out.  
  
"Oh Leah. You have your baby." Ann said holding the slimy baby.  
  
"What is it?" Leah asked between breaths.  
  
"You have a boy, Leah. You have a baby boy." Ann said cutting the cord and cleaning the baby. She wraps in the towels and gives him to Leah.  
  
"Oh my. He is so handsome." Leah said.  
  
"He sure is." Ann said.  
  
Ann went downstairs and finds Ethan pacing the floor.  
  
"Ethan, you are a father now." Ann said.  
  
"What is it?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Go upstairs and find out." Ann said. She had the dirty clothes and sheets with her.  
  
Ethan rund upstairs and finds his wife holding their baby. She is in bed.  
  
"Hi Ethan." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Leah." Ethan said crawling on the bed to sit by her and asked "What is it?"  
  
"A boy." Leah replied looking at the baby.  
  
"Really?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, you have your son." Leah said. Ethan kisses her.  
  
"What should we name him?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I was thinking Isaiah Ethan." Leah said looking at her.  
  
"That would be perfect." Ethan said kissing her again.  
  
Later that week. Ethan had told his parents and they were coming over.  
  
"Hello son." Mr. Longacre said after Ethan had opened the door.  
  
"Hi Pa. Hi Ma." He said hugging them and said "Come in."  
  
"So where is he?" Tillie asked.  
  
"There he is." Mr; Longacre said as Leah came downstairs with the Isaiah.  
  
"Everyone. This is Isaiah." Leah said has Ethan's family gathered round her.  
  
"He is adorable." Charity said.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Tillie asked.  
  
"Sure." Leah replied gaving him to her.  
  
"Has he kept you up all night yet?" Tillie asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Leah said as Ethan wraps his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I can not wait until I have one." Charity said when she held Isaiah.  
  
"Now it is my turn." Leah said taking her son and said "It is time for his nap. I will be back soon." Leah walks upstairs with Isaiah.  
  
"Ethan, he is a very handsome baby. He looks just like you." Tillie said.  
  
"Thank you." Ethan said.  
  
What da ya Think? 


	16. Tradition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book.

Chapter 16: Tradition

Leah knew it was time. Time for her youngest child to move out. Although she and Ethan had only two kids, it is sad. They had Isaiah, and then a daughter, Rebekah. Like they always planned, they would name their first daughter after Ethan's sister who had died. Ethan and Leah have been married 22 years and Leah still doesn't regret her decision.

She and Ethan have aged a bit. Ethan the most. After working outside in the hot sun every summer and then being coped up in the house with two noisy kids doesn't help keep the gray hairs away. For some reason, although married Amish men always have beards, Ethan didn't like it. He did have a beard, just a short one. Leah didn't mind. She didn't like when she kissed him, that her face would get tickled, but she knew it was a custom.

Isaiah has already gone off and got married. He lives not to far from home. His wife, Eve, has been a wonderful addition to the family. They haven't had any kids yet, but they plan to soon. Rebekah is getting married and will soon be on her own, well, at least out of the house. Leah does love her children, but has been waiting for this time. The time where it will be just her and Ethan, like before. Like when they met. She still remembers that day. She looks back on all their memories. The days before the kids were born and the days after. The days when the kids were born and the nights they were conceived. Plus many other things.

"Ma, come on." Snapped Leah back to reality. She had been thinking all this while the women of both families worked on the dishes. She was to take Rebekah over to see her future husband before tomorrow. She was to be married tomorrow. Leah's baby was leaving the nest and then she and Ethan were to have the house to themselves for the first time since Isaiah been born.

"Hold on darling." Leah said walking over to Ethan. He was sitting, comfortly in his favorite chair, drinking from the cup Leah bought him years ago. "We'll be back soon. Don't stay up waiting for us. We have a long day a head of us and we need our sleep. I promise we will not stay very long." Leah said to Ethan. She leaned down and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Alright. Young Rebekah, when your mother says it's time to go, it is. You will see Jonathan tomorrow. " Ethan said to his daughter. Rebekah nodded, but Ethan knew better. He knows that she won't obey. Charity did the same thing.

Leah and her daughter walked outside and hopped in the old buggy. Still squeaky from all the years. Ethan's done the best to fix it. It just wasn't worth getting rid of. They headed down to the gravel road from the house Ethan built. They discussed the wedding plans for tomorrow. When they finally reached the Nelson's farm. Leah stopped the buggy and Rebekah jumped out.

"Hello?" Jonathan answered and "Hi Rebekah." Rebekah wasted no time hugging him. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around. It was like they haven't seen each other for years, but to Rebekah, a few hours is like a year.

"Hello Mrs. Longacre." Jonathan's father said. He was widowed five years ago and had to raise the four children himself and the community, as usual, helped him out. Everyone would send food and clothing for the family. Jonathan is the oldest and only boy. His three younger sisters range from age 16 to 7. They do have an older sister, but she had already moved out and had her own family when her mother died.

"Hi Mr. Nelson." Leah said. He lead Leah into the kitchen for some tea as Rebekah and Jonathan sat in the kitchen. They gave them some privacy, but still was able to watch them.

"Exciting day tomorrow?" He said pouring the hot water for Leah.

"Oh yes. Ethan is outnumbered a home. Every women in a ten mile radius is at our home." She said. He just laughed. Leah mixed her tea and took a sip.

After awhile. Leah decided that it was time for them to go home. Rebekah needed her sleep. If she was like Leah on the night before her wedding, she wasn't going to get much sleep. Only a couple hours.

"Rebekah dear, it's time to go." Leah said walking into the living room.

"Couple more minutes, mama?" She asked. Leah put her jacket on. Although it was summer, the nights were cool.

"No, we have to go. You will see Jonathan tomorrow and the rest of your life. Now you know what your father said." Leah said.

"But Mama." Rebekah whined.

"No buts. It is time to go. Thank you Mr. Nelson for the tea. We will see you tomorrow." Leah said and "Come on, Rebekah. We have to go." She held up her jacket.

"Fine. By Jonathan. I'll see you tomorrow." Rebekah said bummed. She was, but if she didn't listen, she'd be in trouble with Ethan. As they took off, Jonathan and his father watched them. Making sure nothing happens.

Leah and her daughter returned home and went inside. Ethan was found asleep in his chair. All the other women had left

"Ethan, Ethan. Honey, wake up." Leah said shaking him gently. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Leah.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You fell asleep in your chair. Now go upstairs and get into bed, dear. Everyone is gone and it's bedtime." Leah said taking off her jacket and "Rebekah, you go upstairs and go to bed too. We can take our baths in the morning." Rebekah nodded, knowing here she had to obey her mother. She walked upstairs and went into her room. Ethan got up and walked over to Leah.

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" He asked.

"In a couple of minutes." Leah replied. Ethan smiled and kissed her. He walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom. Leah cleaned up some of the mess they left. She then went to lock the door and ventured to their bedroom. She walked in quietly, not sure if Ethan went to sleep. She let out her hair and started to undress. She slid into bed. She felt a hand reach over for her's.

"Goodnight my Leah." Ethan said squeezing her hand.

"Goodnight." Leah said. They fell asleep.

"Ma, Pa. I'm getting married today." Rebekah said opening the door. It was too early, even for Ethan. Leah understood her daughter's excitement. She did the same exact thing. But Ann and Mary were alright awake. Leah decided to get up. She and Rebekah could take their baths and eat breakfast before the ladies come back. She walks downstairs and goes to find the tub. She sent Rebakah to get some water and she lights a fire. They would usually take their baths at night, but since Rebakah wanted to see Jonathan, plus their were a bunch of people in the house, they decided that in the morning they would.

After Rebekah was done, she went upstairs to get dressed. Leah took her bath. When she finished, she dumped the water and went upstairs to dress. She made a new dress for today. Ethan has woken up and was dressing when she came in.

"Just give me a couple minutes, and I will make breakfast." Leah said.

"Do not worry. I can make breakfast." Ethan said walking out of the room. She would him do that. She has a million things to do without making breakfast. When she finished, she went into Rebakah's room. She dressed in her wedding dress. It was a simple light blue dress, just like Leah's.

"Wow." Leah said. Rebakah turned around and she was crying.

"Rebekah, what is wrong?" Leah asked her daughter.

"I'm getting married today, Mama. I won't be Rebekah Longacre anymore. I'll be Rebekah Nelson. I won't be your little girl anymore. I'll be a woman. I'll be taking care of a husband and children soon. I'll have my own house and garden. Mama, I'm scared." She said sitting on the bed.

"Darling, I was too. There's nothing really to be scared of. Jonathan loves you very much. He will take care of you too. You will always be my little girl. Even to your father. You are our first and only daughter. This is the only time we actually get to plan a wedding for you. Let us make the best of it. Now wipe away those tears and I will tell you story." Leah said.

They came downstairs after awhile. Rebekah tears have been wiped away and the reddness disappeared.

"You look very beautiful, honey." Ethan said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you Papa." She said wiping her nose.

Rebekah and Jonathan were married and are spending their first night together at home. Until spring, they will be living with different family members. Ethan and Leah stayed quiet so the newlyweds felt like they were alone in their own home.

Leah walked into their bedroom that night. Ethan was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked sad. "What's wrong Ethan?" She asked going to the dresser.

"My little girl is grown up." He said.

"Yes, I know. Both of our children are grown up. " Leah said dressing for bed. She sat down and started to brush her hair.

"She's not little anymore." Ethan said. Leah puts her hair brush down and gets up. She walks over to the bed and sits down next to her husband.

"No, but she will always be your little girl. She will always be that little girl sitting in front of the fireplace, playing with that doll we gave her. She will always be the one coming after making a snow man with snowflakes on her eyelashes, saying it suppose to look lie you." Leah replied and "She is lucky to be someone's little girl." Leah referred to her old life, before Ethan came around.

"I guess your right." He said.

"Now Ethan, let us go to bed. " Leah said getting up and walking to her side. She moves the covers and slides into bed. Ethan follows.

"Want to bundle?" Ethan asked covering up.

"Oh of course and maybe more." Leah said. She kissed him. He reached out and turned the light off.

The End

What da ya Think? I hope you enjoyed the story. I do plan on writing another Angel's story. Just a little different. Thank you for all the reviews. 


End file.
